Choose Me
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke wanted Naruto, but he never thought his want would lead to all of this.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Yo," Suigetsu called running up behind them, "You three are coming with me tonight."

"And where are we going, pray tell?" Neji asked boredly, looking over notes for his next class. There was no reason he should fail because of something he overlooked. Even the smallest of details could be used to his advantage.

"We are going to the _Warehouse_." Suigetsu grinned throwing an arm around Shikamaru's and Sasuke's shoulders only to be thrown off. With a grin still in place he went on, "It's the shits guys. You have to come."

"Isn't that place like sixty bucks a person?" Shikamaru asked dryly all the while wondering why school had to be such a drag and go on longer then he got to sleep.

"I have connections." at their raised eyebrows he went on, "I do, I know a guy that pretty much lives there. He said he can get us in for free. No charge."

"No charge really?" Sasuke said in disblief, but since he was a Uchiha his expression never changed.

"I'm serious." With a frown he added, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Shall I list all the reasons?" Neji asked never looking up from his notes.

"No." Suigetsu glared. "Fine if we have to pay I'll pay for all of us. It's not like sixty bucks will kill you anyway."

"You'll pay sixty for all of us?" Shikamaru asked shocked, "This has to be a first."

"What's there that you want?" Sasuke asked just as surprised.  
"Nothing," was the quick reply, "Okay so are you going or not?"

"Why not, it's not everyday you buy us things. Normally you just mooch off of us." Shikamaru smirked.

"I do not!"

"Shall I list all the times?" Neji asked turning into his next class with the others right behind him.

"No! God do you just make a list for everything?" Suigetsu asked taking a seat in the back.

"It's how he surives." Shikamaru joked earning a glare from Neji.

"So after school we'll go okay?" Suigetsu asked again.

"It's Tuesday." Sasuke pointed out. "Who goes to a club on Tuesday?"

"Everyone of importance. Trust me you won't regret this."

"Alright class, put your notes away and let's begin the test. There are seventy five questions and two essay's. If you studied, you'll breeze right through it. You have all class period. Once everyone has a test begin." Their teacher said passing out packets of paper. "I trust you studied?" he asked Suigetsu.  
"Of course I did, what do you take me for?" on the inside Suigetsu was freaking out. How did he forget about the test?

"Okay then. Remember this is forty percent of your grade." a few minutes later everyone began except Suigetsu who decided he was going to fail the test anyway so might as well take a nap.

}{

Around nine that night, Suigetsu pulled into a crowded lot with his friends in tow. All of them were dressed for a night of partying, meaning they all wore forms of leather and tight clothing.

"Tell me why I have to wear things this uncomfortable?" Shikamaru complained getting out of the car. "I swear, everytime I move, my ass squeaks."

"Dude, to much info," Suigetsu laughed, "This is what the cool kids are wearing."

"If my father saw me wearing this he'd kill me." Sasuke pointed out messing, with the fishnets over his black muscle shirt.

"That's why we got ready at my place." Suigetsu said quickly. "Just remember, pretend you don't own money."

"What?" Neji asked confused feeling mortified beyond belief. It was a good thing Hyuga's learned to control their features early on in life. It was also a good thing that no one he knew would acutally come here.

"Don't show them that you come from a family of money."

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't a club for rich kids."

"So why are we here then?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't you guys know what kind of club this is?" at their blank looks, Suigetsu went on. "Dude, this is for the bad ass mofo's. Here people fight or die trying."

"Why the hell are we here!" Sasuke growled, stunned at the admission.

"Because you guys agreed. What the hell, didn't you guys think a club called the _Warehouse _would raise some eyebrows?" Suigetsu laughed at their expressions, "So you knew it cost sixty bucks but you had no idea what it was. That's priceless."

"We are leaving." Neji glared turning back to the car.

"I have the keys and I'm _not_ leaving. Now unless you want to call someone to come and get you..." Suigetsu let himself trail off, knowing that they would never call anyone. Not the way they were dressed anyway. They would shame their families if anyone saw them like this.

"You are going to regret this." Sasuke threatened.

"Whatever, lets go." With that Suigetsu took the lead and the others followed grudgedly. A few minutes later they were at the door and Suigetsu was trying to convice the doorman that he was allowed entry. "Bro, I told you Gaara is waiting for me."  
"Right, like Gaara would wait for your stupid ass. He has better shit to do." The doorman smirked.

"Fucker! Listen, idiot, if you don't let me in right now-"  
"Boy if I was you I'd watch what I was saying, you get me?" The doorman asked grabbing Suigetsu by the collar. All around people gulped and took a step back.

But Suigetsu being Suigetsu, never backed down from a fight. "And if I was you, I'd let me in or else, you get me?" He glared into the taller man's face. Completely ignoring the fact that he was inches off the floor.

"You little-"  
"Kisame." At the sound of Gaara's voice everyone moved farther back. "Let him go. He's with me."

Kisame looked shocked. Only when Gaara narrowed his eyes did Kisame let Suigetsu go. "You little shit, you're lucky." He glared opening the door and allowing all five to walk through.

"No you're lucky." Suigetsu shot back flipping him off as he went in.

"Why do I bother with you?" Gaara asked boredly walking down the long dark hallway.

"Because I entertain you." Suigetsu grinned, "So are we going to the top?"

"Where else would we go? It's more fun up there then the bottom." Gaara replied with a smirk. His words sounding as if they should have a double meaning, but Sasuke wasn't sure what it was since, if he'd admit to himself, he was somewhat freaked out by the guy. "Rich kids? Did you really have to bring more?"

"I'm a rich kid... How did you know?"

"The look in their eyes. Movement of their bodies. They'll be found out as soon as the others see them."

Sasuke glanced at Neji who only shrugged and followed Gaara as he stopped at two doors. "The one on the right takes you to the dance floor." Gaara said, pulling out a key card and unlocking the one on the left.

A few minutes later they were at another door, which Gaara just pushed opened. Walking inside they saw a few people sitting around or standing. Some were drunk others getting high. There was a lot of half naked people rubbing against each other as they danced or as they tried to pull their partners clothes off.

"What is this?" Shikamaru whispered into Sasuke's ear. His voice filled with shock.

With a slight shrug Sasuke tried to control his blush.

"Hey baby, miss me?" Suigetsu asked walking over to a guy wearing a skirt and nothing else as he straddled someone's lap, as said someone was running his hands over his bare ass.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the bigger guy said, looking around the other.

"Wasn't talking to you, Zabuza." Suigetsu glared before turning to the other guy. "So Haku, wanna dance?"

"Get the fuck out!" Zabuza growled.

"I'm Gaara's guest, I don't have to leave, fucktard." Suigetsu argued. At this Haku, glared at Gaara but before he could say anything, Zabuza pushed him to the side of the couch and stood up. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru turned away blushing as they saw something that should have been hidden behind his jeans. Though said something wasn't exactly huge, it wasn't little either.

"Don't be pissed, Zabuza," Suigetsu smirked, "A lot of guys are tiny."

"You mother..." not even bothering to finish his sentence he threw a punch.

Sasuke stood frozen by his friends as he tried to process what was going on. He had come to a club...with Suigetsu...so Suigetsu could get his ass beat him for hitting on someone elses bitch? What the fuck? Why was he needed here to begin with?

"Gaara stop them!" Haku yelled running around them to the red head.

"Why?" Gaara asked watching them beat the hell out of eachother. "They entertain me."

"Damn it Gaara! Stop them!" Haku yelled glaring at the red head. "Why did you even bring him here!"

"Because he likes you." Gaara said not bothering to look away from the fight.

"I'm with Zabuza!"

"And?"

With a curse Haku turned away from Gaara and ran to the metal door. Banging on it he yelled, "Naruto! Come out here!" When he got no response he glared at Gaara again and pushed the door open. "Naruto! You have to stop them! Now! Zabuza is going to kill him!" Haku yelled, when whatever the person said inside seemed to be what Haku wanted.

Sasuke heard someone curse and a few seconds later Haku came out of the room, "Look at them! Naruto!"

"Fuck, I heard you." Naruto growled coming to the doorway.

Sasuke held his breath as he caught sight of the blonde god standing in nothing but tight leather pants that were unbuckled. His mouth dried up as he caught sight of the perfectly sculpted chest and the tattoo around his belly button. His body was made for sex and Sasuke's was responding. The muscle, the skin, ah shit, everything was calling his name.

Naruto glared at all of them before turning his amazing blue eyes to the two fighting on the floor. With another curse he moved like a giant cat: sleek, dangerous and strong, toward the two fighting.

Sasuke watched Naruto reach down and grab the back of Suigetsu's hair before throwing him across the room. Then he kicked Zabuza in the chest before resting his foot on his head as the injured man groaned and curled up.  
"Gaara," Naruto said angrily, "Why the fuck did you bring him?"

"I was bored." Gaara answered watching Suigetsu get up slowly in pain. Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw the dent in the wall. The force that Naruto had thrown Suigetsu didn't look as if it should have done that much damage.

"So you interrupt my time for your amusement?"  
The way Naruto asked that question made it seem that if Gaara answered yes, he'd die.

"No, Haku interrupted it." Gaara smirked.

"Naruto, come back to bed." At the soft masculine voice, Sasuke turned toward the newest arrivals in the doorway. One man with white ass skin and short black hair, that could have been his twin, completely bare and two females one with pink hair and a t-shirt and the other with long blond hair that stood behind the pale man just as bare as he was. "You promised you'd take care of us." the pale replica went on, not even bothering to look at Sasuke and his friends, his eyes glued to Naruto.

"Suigetsu, get the fuck out. Haku I swear if you barge in there again I'm going to beat that pretty ass of yours." Naruto said walking back to the door. With a nod toward the dark room the three turned around and went back. Before Naruto closed the door he turned, "And Gaara, why the hell do you keep letting rich bitches in here?"

"Because they're fun." Gaara said following Naruto's gaze to look at Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. "I think they want you." The three blushed bright red causing the others in the room to laugh.  
"I don't fuck rich bitches." Naruto smirked looking all three of them up and down. "Not even the pretty ones." He added before slamming the door shut.

Sasuke blinked at Naruto's words. What the hell... With a glare forming on his face he turned toward the way they came and walked out. Behind him Shikamaru and Neji followed while Suigetsu brought up the rear.

When they got to the car Sasuke turned to glare at Suigetsu, "Why the hell did you bring us here!"

"I wanted to see Haku." the boy said arching his back gently, "Shikamaru, can you drive?"

"I never want to see this place again." Sasuke said getting in the car.

"Don't lie Sasuke."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"Everyone wants to see Naruto. Everyone, even the straight ones, want to be fucked by him. You're lying if you say you don't."  
"You want to have sex with Naruto?" Neji asked shocked as his mind still kept picturing Naruto. Who would have thought he was attracted to men? Of course the image of Naruto took that moment to enter his mind and refused to leave, bringing a piece of his body to life. "How old is Naruto?  
"Yes, although, like Naruto said, he won't do rich guys. He says we're a pain in the ass. Don't know why... He's twenty three. He's only six years older then us."

"I always thought you said you'd top?" Shikamaru questioned looking at his winching friend. "That was some strength Naruto has."

"Naruto always tops, that's the rules. Those three in there are his latest fuck, Sai, Ino and Sakura. They've been his toys for about a month. Sakura is in med school, Ino is trying to be a model and Sai, he's a highschool kid at that public school a few blocks from ours. Naruto's strenght is nothing compared to his bed activites... I hear he can go forever." Suigetsu sighed licking his lips in want, "But since he'll never take me I figured I'd get Haku. He's a cute uke, don't you think?"

"Zabuza could have killed you." Sasuke pointed out trying to ignore Naruto's last words. He'd make Naruto eat them. He prove Naruto wrong and make the blonde his. Oh god how he wanted the blonde and unknowingly the blonde had just given him a challenge. He'd be the first to top the blonde. Sasuke didn't play bottom for anyone. With a smirk forming, Sasuke began to plan. "Suigetsu, how does Naruto choose his bedmates?"

"You want him?" Shikamaru said, surprised. "Fuck, even after he shot you down?"

"Tell me." Sasuke glared at Shikamaru and asked his question toward the idiot that brought them here.

"I don't really know. He's not from a rich family. I always see him at the club and even then, he's always fucking someone somewhere. Only a few people actually make it to his room. I guess he chooses people that meet what he likes and since he has so many different people I have no idea what his type is."

"I see."  
"Why want someone that does not want you?" Neji asked.

"Because no one tells a Uchiha no... Neji don't think about him anymore. He's mine." Sasuke smirked.

Glaring Neji turned away. If he wanted the blonde he'd get him... Maybe he'd go for him anyway. Naruto was hot, and Neji always did like hot things.

The only thing Shikamaru had to say was, "This is troublesome." although the blond female made him want to go back for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"He's back again." Sai said from his position at the window as he overlooked the crowd. His eyes lingering on the one that resembled him. Did Sasuke really think Naruto would go for him? Naruto already had Sai, who would do anything to pleasure Naruto in anyway possible.

"Which one?" Zabuza demanded angrily, already looking as if he'd stalk down there.

"Not yours." Sai answered with a fake smile, "Not that it matters. With the way Suigetsu goes on, it's only a matter of time before Haku is his."

"Fuck you!" With a snarl he jumped at Sai only to be stopped by Haku. Who tried to explain that Sai didn't mean anything and that Naruto would kill him if he touched one of his toys.

With a wider grin that creeped Zabuza out, Sai said, "No thank you, you are not my type at all."

"As if I'd want you."

"Zabuza you better calm yo-yourself, ah, or you're g-going to find yo-yourself in the pit ag-ag-again." Kimimaro grinned behind his glass of whisky, his head falling back against the cushion in pleasure.

"Why the fuck is he still here? He freaks the hell out of everyone." Zabuza sneered allowing Haku to push him back into his seat.

"It's because I give good head." Sai said turning away from them to look down at Sasuke again. "Oh look he's looking up."

"Who's looking up?" Naruto asked, coming in the room behind Gaara. Looking around he spotted Zabuza once again glaring at his latest lover, Sai. Haku trying to calm Zabuza down, running a hand up and down his naked chest. And Kimimaro sat already half drunk with some unknown female blowing him.

"Sasuke." Sai answered never looking away from the glaring raven. "He wants you."

"He's back again?" Naruto smirked moving toward the last chair left. Since the first time Sasuke had come with the pain in the ass, he had taken to coming everyday after that to every other day to every few days. The first few times he came, it was with Suigetsu or the other two. Then he started coming alone. Every time, when Naruto would look out the window, he saw the young raven dancing. Every once in a while he'd look up and when he spotted Naruto, Sasuke would smirk and pull who ever he was dancing with closer.

At first Naruto thought, the raven was trying in vane to make him jealous, but then he realized that he was showing Naruto what they could do and would do if given the chance.

"Why not play with him?" Gaara asked pushing Kimimaro off of his seat and smirking as the man cursed at him.

"Fuckin' prick!" he groaned and pushed the female away and clutched himself. "Fuckin bitch bit me! Get the fuck out!" Holding a hand over her mouth the girl ran half naked out of the room, tears already falling down her face. And Naruto knew by the end of the week, her pretty little ass would possibly disappear if Kimimaro remembered who she was.

"How nice." Gaara said uncaring, taking Kimimaro's seat. "So Naruto?"

"I don't do rich bitches."

"He's a male." Sai said turning finally, and making his way over to Naruto. Straddling the blonde, Sai began sucking and biting Naruto's neck, rubbing his body and causing pleasurable friction. Removing the blonde's shirt he began biting lower. He loved the thought of having Naruto whenever he wanted him. And to know that Sasuke was there made all more mind blowing. Fucking what could never be the others.

"If he ever makes it into my bed, he's a bitch." Naruto groaned dropping his head back and allowing Sai to play all he wished. To bad Ino and Sakura couldn't be here. It would be a lot more fun.

"You could still play." Gaara said. "And I can get the other one. Neji, I think is what Suigetsu said his name was. Think of all the things I can do to him." he groaned already feeling hard. "I wonder if he's ever had a male lover. I hope not. I'd like to be his first."

"You want to see the blood once you pop him." Kimimaro groaned trying to think the ache away. God what if the bitch fucked him up for good? What if he wasn't able to get it up anymore? Son of a bitch, he'd kill her.

"He wants Naruto." Sai said, licking down Naruto's chest and moving between Naruto's legs. Unzipping the jeans he released his prize. "So big." He said huskily and opened his mouth.

"God," Naruto groaned grabbing on to Sai's hair and pulling him closer. "I don't want him."

"Go doesn't want you either." Kimimaro panted, rubbing at his cock to ease the pain.

"Play with him." Gaara said annoyed at Naruto's little playmate, completely ignoring Kimimaro. He wanted one, but everyone he took to his bed, never came back. Was it his fault he liked the sight of blood on his partners?

"Why?"

"Because it'll show him what he'll never have. You could break another heart of a rich bitch, as you call them." Gaara sighed. He'd love to see Neji's blood running over his body as he fucked him. Shuddering at the thought, Gaara groaned at the pleasure the image brought him.

"Ah! Zabu-zaaaa." Haku yelled causing everyone to turn to watch him.

"Fucker always gets lucky." Kimimaro glared at Zabuza pounding away, as he sat up slowly moving to another chair in the room.

"He does, doesn't he?" Gaara remarked watching Haku get pounded into the couch. "Lucky boy." With the expressions on the little uke's face, Gaara pictured Neji. Neji would look like that and enjoy everything done to him. Neji will clench his thigh around Gaara's waist and beg for more. He'd bite and scratch leaving his own markings on Gaara, and he'd beg for Gaara to do the same.

"I say, break the rich bastard and fuck him senseless." Kimimaro groaned, "I'm going to kill the bitch."

"Fuck." Naruto groaned as he fucked Sai's mouth, moving his hips faster as he forced Sai to take him all.

"Yes you could do that to." Gaara smirked as Naruto glared through the pleasure.

"Why would I want to touch him?" Naruto whispered closing his eyes to enjoy himself, Sai sure had a talented tongue.

"He thinks he can top you." Gaara said. At once Naruto froze, stopping Sai at the tip of his cock, he looked at Gaara.

"Say again." He snarled in anger. No one topped him.

"Suigetsu says that Sasuke wants to be the one to break your virgin hole." Gaara laughed as Naruto pushed Sai off of him and stood up.

"Fuck that. I'll show that bastard." zipping up his jeans and completely ignoring his discarded shirt, Naruto slammed the door behind him as he walked down toward the bottom.

"And I was enjoying myself." Sai pouted from the floor.

"Come and enjoy yourself with me." Gaara smirked spreading his legs.

Sai blinked the fear away in his eyes, forcing his fake smile he said, "I'll pass. I'm going to go play with Naruto." With that he was gone.  
"No one wants to play with me." Gaara sighed annoyed.

"Shocking isn't it." Kimimaro glared as he looked down at his cock, teeth imprinted on them. "I need a drink."

With a sigh Gaara got up and went downstairs, he needed release and he was going to get it. Who would be his victim tonight?


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

The music washed over Naruto as he entered the bottom of the _Warehouse._ The beat pulsed like a lover as it wrapped around him. The dim light of the room helped create the illusion of a sexual fantasy as people moved and touched any place they could reach. Moans mixed with the scent of sex and need the farther he walked.

When people spotted him, they turned, each reaching out to touch, lick, grind or hold. Each one was pushed aside. They were not what he was looking for. Another time he might have played with them, but tonight, tonight he only had one thing on his mind.

He was going to show Sasuke, why he was not wanted. Why Naruto was at the top and why Sasuke will never take his place.

It wasn't hard finding the raven as he danced with another man. Stopping in place, Naruto ignored everyone around him as his eyes watched the raven. His eyes followed the raven's hands as it slid down the man's body. His eyes watched the raven press himself so close into the man's back it almost look like they were one. When the raven bit down on the man's neck, Naruto felt himself go hard.

Sex made him crave more. He was an addict, pure and simple. Everyday, every hour Naruto craved it. No matter who was touching or receiving the touches, it made him want it. Even if he would never take the raven to his bed he knew he would play with him.

When arms wrapped themselves around his waist, Naruto turned his head and met Sai's dark horny gaze. "Play with me." Sai begged as he pressed his cock into Naruto's thigh. "Please." he moaned pulling back and doing it again.

Naruto smirked as he put an arm around Sai's flushed body, pulling him close he turned back to the raven. The raven that was standing there watching him.

}{

Sasuke knew Naruto was in the massive crowd. He saw the blonde come through the door and the crowd beg to be the one he touched and played with. So he's finally caving in, Sasuke thought with a smirk as Naruto came closer.

Pretending he did not see the blonde, Sasuke played with the slim man in his arms. He let his hand wander down the man's body until they grasped the erection that was dying to be free. As the man began moving against his hands, Sasuke turned toward Naruto to see if he was watching.

With a frown he stilled, ignoring the man's pleads he watched Naruto dance with Sai.

}{

Moving with the music, Naruto pulled Sai in front of him, brushing their bodies together gently. When he had Sasuke's full attention, he let his hands run down Sai's back, and cupped his ass, forcing the pale boy against his body.

"Nar-uto." Sai groaned lifting one leg to wrap around the Naruto's waist. His body arching back as his body begged to be touched.

"Shhh." Naruto whispered as he slowly began pulling Sai's shirt up. In the background, the music became fast and hard. Just the way Naruto liked to play.

Groaning as Sai's hands ran over his body, Naruto pulled the pale teen by the hair and into a forceful kiss. Feeling Sai's hands slide between his body and into his pants, Naruto pulled back and smirked as his eyes met Sasuke's dark gaze. Watching him, Naruto turned Sai around. Ignoring Sai's protest, he let his hands play with Sai's nipples.

You want this, Naruto thought watching Sasuke's eyes follow his hands. When Sasuke pushed his partner away, Naruto knew he had him. I'll show you what you'll never have. Naruto released Sai from his confinment with one hand while the other turned Sai's head for another kiss. His eyes never leaving Sasuke. He saw the way the raven took a step before stopping himself, but he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. His eyes refusing to look away from Naruto's tan fingers grasping and running up and down Sai's length.

"Na-Nar-utoooo!" Sai yelled breaking free of the kiss, his head falling back against Naruto's shoulder. "Please!" he begged pumping his cock against Naruto's hand. "Please!"

"Okay Sai." Naruto whispered into his lover's ear. With both hands he pulled Sai's jeans down. "Let me free, Sai." Naruto whispered and smirked as the pale boy quickly did as told.

"Naruto!" he screamed as the blonde entered him from behind in a hard forceful push. Sai tried to move his hips but Naruto's grasp would not let him move anything but his hands. He was forced to take Naruto in raw and hard, and Sai did it. He'd always do as Naruto wanted.

}{  
Oh god, Sasuke thought as his body reacted to the scene in front of him. Suigetsu had said Naruto fucked everywhere, but they were in the middle of the dance floor where everyone could see him. Their bodies rubbing against other dancers that were too drunk or too high to care. It was amazing there was no one standing between him and the two fucking only ten feet away.

Sasuke wanted that. God how he wanted that. He wanted to be in Sai's place... No he wanted to be fucking Naruto. He wanted to do what the blonde was doing to his look a like.

When a hand touched his bare cock, Sasuke jumped and looked down. He saw it was his own hand running up and down his length, with a groan he tried to stop himself from moving, but his body was no longer listening to him. Panting he watched through glazed eyes as Naruto took Sai hard and fast.

When Sai tossed his head back and screamed, Sasuke knew he was close to coming, the tears on the pale boys face begging for release. Release that Sasuke knew Naruto was holding back.

Then like a dam, Sai broke. His body arching forward and his seed flying everywhere. After a few minutes Sai went limp in Naruto's arms, heaving as if he had been underwater for hours.

Yet Sasuke could not stop from touching himself. God! Why couldn't he cum? Pushing harder against his hand Sasuke moved backward until his back touched one of the poles littering the room. With one hand above his head he held on to the pole and continued to watch Naruto.

Soon Sai was slowly limping away, looking ready to fall, and Naruto was coming, his dick still free for all to see as it begged to be touched.

}{

With Sai gone, Naruto moved toward Sasuke. When he was only inches from the raven he smirked. "Need a hand?" he rasped as he closed the distance between them and forced his leg between Sasuke's. "Move."

And Sasuke did. Wrapping a leg around Naruto, Sasuke moved fast and hard, his hands holding onto Naruto's shoulders as he whimpered in pleasure. As he came closer to release, Sasuke turned his head and screamed into Naruto's chest with all that he had.

"Just like a bitch in heat." Naruto said into his ear when his body began to cool down.

"What?" Sasuke finally got out as he lifted his head. His eyes blinking away the pleasure.

"You did as you were told." Naruto smirked pulling back and putting his dripping cock behind the leather pants. Sasuke wondered how he could still be hard. "It is a first. I admit I was curious. I wanted to see if a rich bastard could make me cum, sadly I was disappointed."

"Fuck you." Sasuke glared pushing him back.

"Not in your life." Naruto laughed, "Now I really must go, I think you stained my clothes."

"You want me." Sasuke said stopping him before he could leave.

"I want you?"

"I see it in your eyes. When I dance with others, I know you're watching me."

"Of course." Naruto said surprising him. "I like to watch the fools that think they can be in my bed."

"I know I'll be there and you will be under me begging for more." Sasuke countered angrily.

Naruto eyes turned cold and before Sasuke realized what was going on the blonde's tan hand was pressed against his chest forcing him painfully into the pole behind him.

"Listen and listen well, little bitch," Naruto snarled into his ear. "No one takes me. Those that try end up broken."

"Let go." Sasuke said trying to sound uncaring, in truth he was in pain and afraid. He didn't know what was going to happen to him and... it made him hard all over again.

"You like pain." Naruto said noticing the change to Sasuke's body. "Perhaps you should play with Gaara."

"Gaara?" Sasuke gasped out, his body needing sex all over again.

"Look." Naruto said nodding his head toward the right. Turning his gaze, Sasuke stilled as he saw the red head.

His eyes widen in shock.

"So you don't like the idea of being fucked like that?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke gulped and felt his body lose all color. He watched Gaara fuck a drunk blonde man so hard that the man was crying and trying to run. He watched as Gaara pressed the man's back harder into another pole, like the one Sasuke was against, and bite the man, blood falling like a slow moving stream. He flinched as Gaara bit the man again on the neck. "Oh god." Sasuke whispered in shock as Gaara pulled a blade from his back pocket and ran it down the crying man's chest.

Before the knife could disappear into the man's chest, Sasuke turned away quickly.

"That man is going to be needing a doctor soon or a casket." Naruto said forcing Sasuke to meet his gaze. "If you come back Sasuke, I'll let Gaara have you."

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Naruto moved back and disappeared into the crowd. Turning back toward Gaara, Sasuke flinched as he saw the red head releasing the man to bleed and fall to the floor. His mouth dried completely as the red head met his gaze and with a smirk began to lick the blood from the blade.

Turning away, Sasuke zipped himself up and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke frowned when he saw Neji standing just inside the doors of the school. What was he doing? he wondered as he made his way toward the pale eyed boy.

"Neji." He called and his frowned deepened when Neji jumped and turned as if he'd been shot.

"Sasuke!" Neji called out as he tried to hide his fear behind a forced smile. "W-what can I get for you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked instead as Neji turned back to the door and looked out the window.

"Nothing, nothing. What gave you that idea?"

"Maybe it's the way you're acting."

"How am I acting?" Neji asked trying and failing to be uncaring.

"Like you're looking for the boogyman." Sasuke answered honestly and blinked as Neji held a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" he whispered looking around before dragging him into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke demanded pulling free. Turning to face Neji, who was in the process of locking the door he glared. "Neji."

"He's out there." Neji whispered running to close the blindes.

"Who's out there?" Sasuke was beginning to worry about Neji. His long haired friend was normally completely in control. He was calmer then anyone Sasuke had ever met. Nothing could freak out Neji. Neji could probably shoot a person and just walk away as if nothing happened.

"_Him_." Neji bit his lip and pulled on the ends of his hair, messing up the already messy style.

"Him? Neji you're not making any sense."

"Gaara!" Neji cried fearfully. "He's out there. Ever since that night we went to the _Warehouse _he's been following me. He calls my phone and he knows where I live. I went home yesterday and he was talking to my cousin!"

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widen at this. Gaara scared the crap out of him. He was the reason Sasuke hadn't been to the _Warehouse_ in almost a month. Everytime he think to go, he'd see Gaara licking the blood off the knife. What did he want with Neji?

"He scares me." Neji said wiping away his tears. "He tells me he wants me and that he will make it all feel good, but the way he says it scares me."

Sasuke felt shock run through his body. Was Gaara looking to make Neji his? To hurt and bleed him like the other man at the club? God, not Neji. "What has he done to you?"

Neji bit his lip and looked around as if looking for answers. He looked like a lost child with his hands wrapped around his waist as he trembled in fear and cried. Why didn't he ever notice this? How could he let his friend be treated like this and not know?

"He always runs his hand down my face and through my hair. He always pulls me close and, and-" Neji took a breath as he let Sasuke lead him to an empty desk. "Sasuke, he runs his hands under my clothes. He grabs me and it hurts but at the same time it doesn't." Neji's lips trembled in shock at that statment. "At first I tried to fight him but he pushed me against a wall and told me I'd look beauitful with my blood running down my body."

"Has he..." Sasuke couldn't even finished that sentence.

"Raped me?" Neji laughed fearfully, "Forced me? Bled me? No. The only thing he's done is tell me what he wants to do to me. He hasn't tried anything else because he says fear makes it all better. God Sasuke! He wants to fuck me in his bed! He wants to be my first so that he can see the blood as he does me raw! He showed me this blade that he carries around. He held it against my face and told me how he wants to use it on me!" Neji screamed crying into his hands. "Everyday he's there! Sasuke I'm scared to be alone! I'm scared!"

Sasuke did the only thing he could do. He hugged his friend. It was the first time he willing hugged anyone, but there was little else he could do.

"God I'm so scared!"

"I'll take care of it." Sasuke said holding on to Neji. Inside he was screaming in rage and calling for Gaara's blood. No one scared his friends and got away with it, not even Gaara. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home." Neji whimpered trying to control himself. "He'll be there, he always is."

"Then you can come to my home." Sasuke said leading Neji out of the room and to his car. When Neji froze by the outside door, Sasuke pulled on his arm gently and led him out of the school. Both looked around, searching for the red head but neither spotted him. Only as Sasuke was pulling out of the school lot did he see Gaara standing beside a black car watching them with a smirk. When he noticed Sasuke watching him, he licked his lips and laughed as Sasuke gunned it.

}{

"Dad, Neji's staying over." Sasuke called out leading Neji upstairs to his room.

"Fine." his father called out from his office.

Once in his room, Sasuke told Neji to call his dad and went to find clothes for Neji to wear. "Neji, put these on."  
"Where are you going?" Neji asked as he took the clothes handed to him.

"I'm going to take care of this." Sasuke said stopping at his door. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Gaara stays away from you for good."

"Sasuke-"

"Stay here and don't worry." Sasuke walked out of his room and closed the door. Going to his brother's door he knocked and waited for an answer.

"What?" Itachi asked as he stood in his doorway shirtless, rubbing at his eyes as he yawned.

"I need you to stay with Neji."

"Neji?" Itachi blinked looking at Sasuke's closed door.

"He's having some trouble and I need someone to stay with him."  
"Why can't you?"

"Because I need to do something. Can you do it?" Sasuke asked. "Please."

Itachi blinked in surprise as Sasuke added a please. For as long as he known his brother, he had honestly only heard that one word twice. "Fine." Itachi said going back into his room to grab his shirt. "Whatever you're doing, be careful."

Sasuke nodded, not that his brother saw him, and walked down the stairs and to his car.

}{  
When he pulled into the pack lot of the _Warehouse _he sat in his silent car and tried to control his own fear. Naruto's threat kept ringing in his head but Neji's fear kept flashing through his mind. If he went in there he was fair game to Gaara, but he needed to speak to... Who was he going to talk to? Naruto? Gaara? One of the others? What the hell was he supposed to say? 'Keep away?' What the hell was he going to do? "Idiot." he called himself as he opened the car door and got out. Was this club ever not busy?

Taking a deep breath he made his way confidently toward the door and paid an unknown doorman sixty bucks to be let in. Wearing his school clothes, he stood out against all the half naked men and women all in skin tight leather clothes. The hallway seemed longer then it did the last time he came here. Maybe he should have brought Suigetsu... No he wasn't a child in need of protection. He could do this.

Straightening his shoulders he moved forward and stopped beside the two doors. The last time he went up, Gaara had used a key. How was he going to get in there?

"What do we have here?" a voice called from behind him. "A little overdressed, aren't you?"

Sasuke turned around and met a very wasted white haired man. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that." The man grinned as he took another swing from a bottle in his hand and swayed a little. Sasuke wondered if he was drunk. He talked like he wasn't but he moved and looked like he was.

"You were up top the last time I came." Sasuke said trying to sound like he was in charge.

"Was I?" the man thought about this before nodding. "Might have been. Days run together for me."

"Let me up." Sasuke demanded.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Who the fuck do you think you are." He growed pushing his larger frame against Sasuke's. "You are a bitch that needs to learn his place."

"Get off me!" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"Why should I listen to you?" The man smirked pushing Sasuke against the door. "I normally don't do men but you are pretty enough to be a woman."

"Unhand me." Sasuke glared pushing against the strong body holding him down. "Get the fuck off me!"  
"Why?" the guy grinned shoving his knee roughly between Sasuke's leg and straight into his cock as he latched onto his neck. Sasuke flinched at the unwanted touch. "Come on princess, scream my name. Scream Kimimaro."

"Because, because if you don't..." God what the hell was going on? Sasuke was the strong one in everything, but this place made him feel like a scared litte bitch. "If you don't... Naruto will kill you."  
"Naruto?" the man blinked and pulled back, "You're Naruto's whore?"

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled using all of his strenght to try to break free. Kimimaro back up and looked him up and down. "You're that highschool whore, Sai?"

"Yes." Sasuke said nodding.

"Fuck!" Kimimaro eyes widen in fear as he began pacing away with his hands pulling his hair. "Fuck! Naruto is going to kill me!"

Sasuke watched as Kimimaro continued to pace and curse himself for his stupidty.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! If he finds out I touched you, he's going to-"  
"I won't tell." Sasuke said interrupting him. "If you do something for me."

"What?" Kimimaro turned to face him. "Name it and it's done. Come on Sai, I'm very attached to my cock."

"Let me up and this will be forgotten." Sasuke said shocked that this guy thought he was really Sai. He didn't look that much like him, did he? He'd think about this later, right now he needed up and if this drunk thought he was Sai, then that was okay with him.

"Deal." Kimimaro said pulling out a key and unlocking the door. "Get the fuck up there." he growled before taking off to the bottom of the _Warehouse _still cursing his luck.

Sasuke smirked and walked up the stairs, even though he now smelt like booze and what was that other smell? Pushing open the second door he walked in and looked around to find it empty. Where was everyone? Maybe Naruto was in his room.

After a small hesitation, Sasuke walked to the door Naruto came out of the first time he saw him and entered. The room was dark. Pitch black dark and completely silent. Searching for a light switch, Sasuke turned the light on and looked around in surprise. The room was huge and the king size bed in the middle of the room seemed small. Everything was in shades of dark blues, reds, and very dark hints of orange. There were shelves on all of the walls filled with so many things, that it could take years to go through it. It wasn't a mess or anything. It was well organized and clean. A giant glass shower stood to one corner of the room with a toilet and a sink to one side of it, a dresser of sorts to the other. It was a shower made for sex. That was all Sasuke could think as he looked at the marble walls and floor. He began to fantasize about being in there with Naruto, as the water fell from the roof and ran down their bodies. God, he wanted it so bad. Naruto was becoming his drug. Taking his eyes away from the shower he blinked away the image and tried to calm his hardening cock.

The only thing he didn't see in the room was Naruto. "Where is he?" he wondered out loud as he turned to leave.

"You must want me more then you let on." Gaara grinned walking in through the open doorway and slowly removed his skin tight t-shirt. "Come Sasuke, I'll make it feel good."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight of Gaara's bare chest. He felt his heart pick up speed and his body refuse to breathe.

"Now Sasuke, don't be shy." Gaara whispered as he walked closer. Sasuke knew if he let the red head touch him, that was it. He'd be the next victim. With every step Gaara took, Sasuke moved one back. "I know you want me. Why else would you be here?"

"St-stay away." Sasuke said as he moved back some more. He should put the bed between them. He needed to keep something between him and the red head.

"But Sasuke, you came to me." Gaara mocked as he watched him. "You are making this way too fun."

"Don't touch me. Stay where you are." Sasuke ordered trying to sound braver then he felt. Why did he come here again?

"Or what? You'll call the police?" Gaara chuckled. "Silly rich boy, the police don't come here. This isn't their territory. Do you know why?" he asked and when Sasuke refused to answer he went on, "Because they are afraid. They fear us too. Isn't it something when the one that is supposed to protect you are the ones that refuse to come to your rescue?"

"Don't come near me!" Sasuke shouted as Gaara moved toward him again. "Stay away from me!"

"Well I can't. You gave yourself to me the moment you walked on these grounds. The second you went up those steps. Now come, I wish to play. I'm sure your blood will taste delicious. I can almost feel it running over my tongue."

"You are a sick bastard." Sasuke shivered at the look on Gaara's face. It was like he was moments away from orgasming. His eyes were dilated and his breathing was rough and filled with need.

"I know." Gaara whispered hungrily, "Now we can do this one of two ways. One: you strip and get on the bed, or two: I strip you and force you on the bed. Do choose two, I really want to do that one."

"How about three: you stay away from Neji and let me leave with clothes on." Sasuke added as he judged the distance between him and the door. Five feet? Seven?

"Neji... he's perfect. He was made for me and no one else. Tell him I want him more then I want you." Gaara grinned. "Don't bother running. You'll never make it. Now get over here or you'll make it worse on yourself." at those words he pulled a blade from his back pocket and held up eye level. "It's calling for blood."

"Let it have yours!" Sasuke shouted and took off running. He was almost through the door when he was pulled roughly back by his hair and tossed to the floor and forced on his stomach, his hands stuck underneath him. Before he could get his barings, Gaara was straddling his back.

"Now that was hot." Gaara whispered as his cock harden against Sasuke's back. "It makes me want you more. Imagine the fun we're going to have."

"Get off me!" Sasuke shouted trying to buck the red head off. When he heard Gaara groan, he froze.

"Don't stop, it feels so good."

"Le me go." Sasuke begged and then trembled as the blade was trailed down his spine, over his clothes.

"No. Did you not understand the last time you were here? If you came back, you would be mine. I was hoping you would come back. I have fantasies about you. They keep me up at night and all day. I dream of you. Of you begging to be set free and your blood running down your body as your heart fought to keep pumping. I dream of you losing sight as I fuck you and that one moment when you will take your last breath. Oh how I dream." Gaara whispered into his ear. "I dream of the moment you will die as I fuck you."

"You're sick." Sasuke got out. "You should be locked up."

"I was, but like all animals, I couldn't be held in. You should have seen them bleed as they begged me to stay. It was beautiful. Once I'm done with you, I'll feel this all over again with Neji, but unlike you, I want him alive. I want him for the rest of his life waiting just for me. Begging only me. Wanting only me."

Sasuke grunted as his shirt was ripped down the middle of his back, leaving him half bare for Gaara.

"Look at all this untouched skin." Gaara moaned. "It's begging to be marked, who am I to deny it its biggest wish?"

"Stop!" Sasuke screamed as he felt Gaara's moist tongue on his back. "Get off of me!" Uncaring of the reaction Gaara would have, Sasuke tried harder to escape. Ignoring the small sting running down his right shoulder blade and the oozing liquid it created, he pulled one arm free and swung it backward.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Gaara growled as Sasuke's hand struck him across his face hard enough to loosen his hold. Using this to his advantage, Sasuke pushed Gaara off completely and tried to run again only to feel Gaara clamp around one ankle.

Sasuke hit the floor with a grunt, but with fear riding him, he kicked out his other leg and connected somewhere on Gaara. Without looking back, he took off out of the room and toward the stairs. Just as he pressed through the door, Gaara grabbed him from around the waist and threw him back inside, uncaring as Sasuke landed on one of the tables, taking it down.

Crying out in pain, Sasuke shifted his body, trying to get out of the broken wood and run.

"You'll pay for this." Gaara snarled as he held a hand over the left side of his face. "You drew my blood! My blood!" He yelled picking up Sasuke and throwing him over the couch.

With a grunt, Sasuke landed against the wall and begged his body to ignore the pain and blood and take off running. Turning his body over, he army crawled as fast as he could toward the door again and cried out as Gaara's boot stomped on his back. "You little bitch." Gaara said, ignoring Sasuke's struggling movements. "How you're going to beg for death when I'm done with you. Every pulse point on your body is going to feel my blade."

"No!" Sasuke shouted as Gaara bent down and placed his knee on Sasuke's back. With his left hand he grabbed one of Sasuke's arms and held the blade against it.

"I'm going to love killing you." Gaara grinned as he dug the blade's tip in Sasuke's skin.

"What the fuck?" Was all Sasuke heard before the red head went flying off. "Fuckin' Gaara, what the hell are you doing!"

"None of your damn business Zabuza." the red head glared as he got up.

"You fuckin bring your toys into our place, destroy half our shit and it's none of my damn business!"

"Are you alright?" someone asked Sasuke as they turned him over and held him in their arms. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Sasuke said almost wanting to cry with the relief.

"It's that damn kid, what the fuck is his name, Haku?" Zabuza demanded as he stood infront of Gaara, keeping the red head at bay.

"Sasuke." Haku answered as he looked over Sasuke's body. "The wounds aren't deep. Just broke the skin. He'll bruise though."

"Get him off the damn floor and take him to Naruto's shower. He's bleeding all over the fuckin place." Zabuza ordered.

"He's mine!" Gaara snarled.

"You know the rules, red," Zabuza said as Haku helped Sasuke back to Naruto's room. "They draw blood from you when you're not having sex and they aren't yours anymore."

"He was promised to me! Naruto told me he was mine if he came back!" Gaara hissed as he moved to stand toe to toe with Zabuza. "Give him to me or your bitch will be next."

"You fucker." was all Sasuke heard Zabuza say as he swung at Gaara.

Haku stopped by the door as he and Sasuke watched the two throwing eachother around the room, never once breaking free of the other. Haku and Sasuke watched in shock as they went at eachother like animals. Neither seemed to have the advantage as each continued to take the other down, rolling over eachother.

"Son of a bitch!" someone cursed as they jumped into the fray and threw both of them away from eachother. "What the fuck is going on! You fucking bitches broke my damn shit! Tell me why I shouldn't fucking shove you out the damn window!"

"You gave him to me." Gaara said watching Naruto from his spot on the floor. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and down his broken nose. "You said he was mine if he came back."

At the same time Zabuza called from his side of the room. "He threatened Haku. No one fuckin' touches what is mine!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto snarled as he looked around the room. When his eyes landed on Sasuke, he stopped. "Why are you back?"

"I... Neji." Sasuke said trying to think beyond the pain. "Make him leave Neji alone."

"Neji? You came back to warn Gaara off Neji?" Naruto wasn't sure if he should applaud his bravery or slap him upside the head for his stupidity.

"He's my friend." Sasuke said blinking through the darkness threatening to take over.

"Fuckin idiot." Naruto cursed and watched as Haku barely caught an unconcious Sasuke.

"He's mine." Gaara said again.

"You," Naruto glared stopping the red head from moving. He watched as Gaara's eyes widen slightly and his body freeze in place. "If you ever fucking ruin any of my shit again, I'll fucking kill you. Haku, take Sasuke and clean him up. Find him some clothes and let him sleep on my bed."

"You promised him to me!" Gaara shouted angrily. "You son of a bitch! He's mine!"

Without warning Gaara was up and running at Naruto, tackling him to the ground. With rage running through his system, he began swinging over and over again. His body unable to feel the blows that Naruto threw back. They rolled on the ground, both fighting for the top.

With a grunt, Naruto slammed Gaara painfully against the wall, close to the window over looking the crowd. At the sound of breaking glass, the red head seemed to snap out of it. In shock he watched Naruto stand over him, his blue eyes colder then ice. "Naruto-"

"Get the fuck out." The blonde said, ignoring the blood running down his own face.

"Please, I didn-"

"Now." Naruto finished. Without another word, the blonde turned and walked into his room. Ignoring Gaara's pleads, he shut the door.

"Naruto, I didn't mean to. Please Naruto! Please don't leave me!" Gaara cried running to the door and trying to open it. Finding it locked, he banged his fist against it and cried. "Naruto! I'm sorry! Please! Please!"

"Time to leave, red." Zabuza said behind him. Gaara pushed him off when he tried to drag him out of the room. He fought when others joined the man, all intent on throwing Gaara out.

"Naruto!" he screamed as he was forced out by seven men. "Naruto!"


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke groaned as he tried to remember how his body was in this condition. He felt like he got hit by a truck, ran over by a bike, and landed on by a plane. He felt like he took on the strongest man alive and lost.

Opening his eyes, he blinked away the fuzz and tried to pin point where he was at.

"You know," someone said from the foot of the bed, "I just let a wild beast loose on the city because of you."

"What?" Sasuke asked as he sat up. Flinching, he pushed passed the pain and turned his gaze to a bare tan back. The person was facing the wall as he rested his elbows on his legs and bowed his head.

"I feel sorry for any asshole that gets in Gaara's way."

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked as fear entered his mind. He was beaten up. Tossed around like a rag doll. Never in his life had he ever lost a fight. Gaara was... the way Gaara treated him made Sasuke feel like a weak child.

"How the fuck should I know? That bastard messed up my fuckin' place. Threatened one of my guy's lover. Then had the nerve to take me on. For all I fuckin' know he's out there terrorizing the citizens."

"Why did he attack you?" Sasuke pulled his knees slowly closer to his chest and blinked at the clothes he was wearing. The sweat pants were big on him and the shirt he was wearing kept falling down one shoulder. Was he wearing Naruto's clothes? And why was he in Naruto's room.

"Animals tend to attack when they feel their shit is being taken."

"Why do you guys keep calling him an animal?"

Lifting his head, Naruto turned enough to meet Sasuke's dark gaze. He noticed the bruise on his right temple, the only marking anyone would be able to see. Everything else was hidden behind his clothes. And this was Gaara going easy on him, Naruto thought. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto had bruises forming on his chest, his face, and he had a busted lip.

"Because he is." with that he got up and made to leave the room.  
"Why did you help me?"

"Fuck if I know. Your clothes are gone. You can wear that. I prefer if you left now before my nice guy phase ends and I throw you out."

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered as the door closed behind the blonde. Moments later, he got up from the bed and groaned as his knees gave out on him. Falling back onto the bed, Sasuke took a breath and stood up once more. Slowly he took a few steps toward the sink. Once there he looked into the mirror and gaped at the forming bruise. He supposed if he combed his hair a different way his parents would never know. Right, like his parents weren't going to notice his hair changing styles after years of keeping the same one.

"You could put make up on that," a soft voice said from behind him.

Turning Sasuke looked at one of the girls that he had seen here the first time he'd come. What was her name? "Who are you?"

"Ino," the blonde said moving closer to him. "Naruto said to help you if you needed it." at that she frowned in confusion, "He's never helped anyone before."

"It's his nice guy phase," Sasuke answered as Ino moved to one of the shelves and pulled a black small suitcase off of it. Moving to the sink, she opened it and revealed more make up then Sasuke had seen in a store.

"Naruto doesn't have nice guy phases. In fact, he only has one." Ino answered as she pulled out a few bottles and held them close to Sasuke's face. Opening one, she dabbed her pinky in it and dabbed it on Sasuke's hand. "This one will work." Before Sasuke could stop her, Ino was putting whatever the heck it was over his bruise. "Naruto doesn't help anyone. If you're useful, you stay. If you're not, you go. That goes for his lovers too. Sakura is here because she takes meds from her school. The school she goes to is like a pharmacy in one of the buildings. Every week she brings stuff in. Sai stays because he's a street kid and knows a lot of people. I stay because I'm going to be one of Naruto's money makers."  
"I thought you guys were his latest fuck?" Sasuke questioned as Ino looked over her handy work. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"We are his latest fuck," Ino nodded with an uncaring face. "We make him feel good and he does the same for us. And I'm telling you this because... Naruto treated you differently. He kicked out Gaara for you. He let Haku use his shower to clean you up and he let you sleep in his bed with his clothes."

"So?"

"Nothing Gaara did before had ever made Naruto as angry as he was before. He beat the hell out of Gaara and then tossed him to the street." Ino said meeting Sasuke's gaze. "Gaara's been by Naruto's side for years. He was in a mental hospital and escaped. The story goes that he killed his roommate and then a nurse on shift. Somehow he met Naruto and became his loyal puppy. He did whatever Naruto wanted him to do and did it happily. Then out of nowhere, Gaara attacks you and then attacks Naruto for saving you. Why would Naruto save you?"

"I don't know... What did Zabuza mean when he said something about me drawing Gaara's blood?"

"You bled Gaara!" Ino gasped in shock. "No one has ever even marked him. I was beginning to think he had no blood. Was it red like ours or was it black like his heart?"

"What?" Sasuke frowned as Ino moved to sit on the bed.

"Never mind. The rules are, if someone bleeds Gaara before, not during, sex, then Gaara has to give him up. I'm not sure how that rule came to be but it means that since you bled Gaara, he can't touch you and should have stopped touching you the second his skin broke."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No," Ino shook her head, "but I bet he will be coming for you. You took away his security blanket. You were the first to draw blood and Naruto chose you over him."

"Will he go after my family?" Sasuke asked worriedly looking around for his shoes.

"No." Ino shook her head. "They have no meaning to him. They're like the extras in a movie. You are the star and he is the villan coming for you."

"Extras get hurt." Sasuke said.

"Not in this movie." Ino stated. "To Gaara, they are objects that mean nothing. He won't see them because they are unimportant."

"They're related to me."

"But that's all they are. In Gaara's twisted up head, they are innocent and you are the monster that tainted them. He will go for the monster to cleans everyone."

"What about Neji?"

"I don't know Neji," Ino frowned.

"He's my friend. Gaara's been stalking him."

"Neji is unimportant right now. You are his main focus." Ino huffed. "What don't you get? You are the reason his life is out of balance. He doesn't care about anyone else. He only wants you. He will come for you."

"How do you know this? What makes you so sure?"

"Because he's done it before."

"What?" Sasuke blinked in shock.

"You think you are the first?" Ino snorted. "There have been others that Gaara's deemed a mess up in his life and his path. He takes them out and he's okay again. He'll try to take you out and think everything will be okay again."

"And Naruto lets this happen?"

"Well, yeah. Naruto can't stop him from being him. That's why Gaara has rules. But sometimes Gaara bends the rules and he gets punished. Then Naruto forgives him because it's better to have the wolf in your corner then someone elses."

"So when Gaara kills me, Naruto will welcome him back with open arms!" Sasuke glared.

"No." Ino shook her head. "You're different. I don't know why, but you are. You won't be the same as the others." with that she stood back up and put her things away. Moving to the door she pointed to the bed. "Your keys are by your shoes on the floor."

When she left, Sasuke looked back toward the mirror and was surprised to see how well Ino did on his bruise. It was like it wasn't even there. Moving to the bed, he put on his shoes and grabbed his keys. Going out the door, he saw that all of the furniture had been replaced and the window was in the process of being changed. Ignoring the workers, Sasuke left the _Warehouse_ and drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Sasuke?" Itachi called as he came up the stairs. "You've been gone almost all night. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke whispered, "How's Neji?"

"He's sleeping in your bed," Itachi answered and gestured for Sasuke to follow him into his own room. Moving to the bed, he sat down and watched as Itachi flicked on some lamps. "Are you alright? You keep moving like you're in pain."

"I'm fine... Well as fine as one can be going through a table and all." Sasuke replied and rubbed his side. "I'm fine though. I got some help and my problem is gone." For the moment, he thought. What was he going to do when Gaara came back? If what Ino said was right, he had a raging lunatic on his ass.

"What? Table? Sasuke what happened?"

"I got into it with Neji's stalker and took care of it." Sasuke said, "Do you have any icy hot or something?"

"In the bathroom," Itachi said as he got up. A few minutes later he came back and told Sasuke to remove his shirt. "What the hell? Sasuke who the hell did this?" Itachi demanded as he spotted all of the bruises and cuts lining his chest and back.

"I took care of it... sort of. You should see my face without the make-up." Sasuke joked and then mentally cursed himself as Itachi turned his dark gaze to meet his own. "I mean, I got some help-"

"Sasuke where did you go tonight?"

"I went to the _Warehouse_," Sasuke answered.

"The what?"

"That club at the edge of town. You know, the one that is heading toward the red light district."

"The one Hidan and Deidara visit?" Itachi questioned as he began to apply icy hot to the spots Sasuke asked him to. "Why would you go there? Hidan said that club isn't the place some one of our rank would be."

"So why do he go?" Sasuke asked.

"It's where he met Deidara and those two go once a month on the day they met or try to anyway." Itachi answered. "Why would you go there?"

"Because a guy from there was bothering Neji and I went to make him back off," Sasuke answered and then hissed as Itachi pushed on a tender place on his back.

"Did it work?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. Which was the truth because now Gaara wanted his head in place of Neji's body. His family was safe but he was still in the red. Gaara was most likely planning his next move. Or would he just do whatever without thought? "Itachi, where are Hidan and Deidara?"

"Hm? At their place I would assume. Why?" Itachi asked, frowning in anger at all the bruises and wounds lining his baby brother's body.

"Do you have their number? I need to know a few things."

With a frown in place, Itachi went to his desk and grabbed his phone. Sliding his finger over the top and then down the screen, he tapped a few times and then handed the phone to Sasuke, "That's Deidara's. If you want you can use mine or save it to yours. Hidan's is a few numbers down."

"I'll use yours. I need to use the bathroom." Sasuke said taking the phone with him and locked himself in Itachi's bathroom. Pressing 'talk', he waited for someone to answer as the calltone sang some form of hip-hop song.

"Hello?" someone asked tiredly, "it's morning time, not waking time." they mumbled.

"Deidara?"

"Do I know you?" The blonde asked more awake at the unfamiliar voice.

"It's Sasuke, Itachi's brother." Sasuke clarified, "We've met a few times-"

"Oh yeah, I remember... Um, why are you calling me Sasuke?" Deidara asked as someone grumbled something in the background.

"What can you tell me about Gaara?"

"Gaara?" Deidara said fully awake now, before Sasuke could answer he heard the sound of a shuffle and Deidara demanding the phone back.

"Why the hell are you going to the fucking _Warehouse_?" he heard Hidan demand, or he assumed it was Hidan. He only met the man twice but he remembered Hidan had a fondness for swearing. "That isn't a fucking place for someone like you."

"I know, Suigetsu dragged me and a two other friends to it-"  
"I don't give a fuck, that place isn't meant for you. How many damn times have you fucking gone?"  
"A few," Sasuke admitted.

"Fuck," Hidan cursed, "Tell me you aren't interested in that fucking crazy red head."

"Not the way you mean," Sasuke said quickly. "I'm pretty sure he wants my head on a silver platter though."

"Fuck!"

"What?" he heard Deidara demand.

"Sasuke what the fuck did you do?"

"Tell me how to get rid of him." Sasuke said instead.

"You can't get rid of him," Hidan stated. "Once you're on his damn radar, you're fuckin' toast."

"He's not inhuman, there has to be a way to stop him." Sasuke asked feeling his panic rise. Control, he had to be in control. Uchihas weren't afraid of anything... now if only his fear would listen and go away.

"The only one that has a fucking chance is Naruto, and he doesn't stick his damn neck out for shit. He'd sell his own grandmother if he had one. Gaara is like his bitch and will do anything to keep the bastard happy."

"Naruto kicked Gaara out."

"He what!" Hidan shouted.

"What?" Deidara demanded.

"What do you mean he kicked Gaara out?" Hidan asked for once without a swear word inserted.

"I'm not sure how it happened," Sasuke admitted.

"Figure it out." Hidan snapped his demand.

"I went to warn Gaara off a friend of mine and he got stuck on me. I went up against him and then a guy named Zabuza fought him for damaging the room. Next thing I know Naruto is beating his ass. After that, I don't remember. I just remember waking up to Naruto telling me he let a wild dog or something loose on the city."

"Wild dog my ass, that fucker is like a raging demon and he's coming for you."

"He won't come for my family right?" Sasuke asked hoping Ino was right.

"Fuck, your family is nothing to him. His damn target is you. Think of everyone as invisible, that fucking crazy as the cat, and you as the fucking mouse."

"What would Naruto be?"

"Naruto's the fucking dog."

"So Naruto could protect me-"

"What aren't you fucking understanding?" Hidan demanded, "Naruto can give a shit about you. If you aren't him or something that can benefit him, you're ass is nothing. He has no ties to anyone minus his whores, even then he's probably just replaces those bitches with someone else if they fucking end up dead. The only thing I know for sure about that guy is he likes sex."

"I got that," Sasuke growled. "What can I do that would benefit him?"

"Nothing. No one knows what he needs. What he wants, he fucking takes and uses until it becomes useless to him. He's a bastard and he knows and doesn't care."

"Then why did he save me?" Sasuke asked. "Why was I chosen over Gaara?"

"I...I don't know," Hidan admitted. "Sasuke, be careful, don't let Gaara get to you."

"I don't plan to." Sasuke said. "Thank you." before Hidan could say anything else he hung up and left the bathroom. Handing the phone to his brother he walked out the door and entered his room. On his bed he found Neji's sleeping form. Moving to his window seat, Sasuke sat down and looked outside into the fading night. One way or another he was going to get Naruto to help him. If the blonde was the only one to keep him safe, he'd use that. Even if his body demanded to take the blonde to bed, Sasuke's life meant more to him then his need for sex.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Sasuke are you sure this is a good idea?" Neji asked him for the tenth time. "What if he's here?"

"He won't be." Sasuke stated as he parked his car in a surprisingly empty parking lot. Well not completely empty since there were five other cars parked near the building of the _Warehouse. _"You didn't have to come."

"You helped me, I'm helping you now." Neji said trying to force a smile. "Maybe we should have brought Suigetsu. I mean, he knows more or less about everyone here."

Sasuke could have hit himself. Why didn't he think of Suigetsu? The guy knew everything that involved the _Warehouse. _How could that moron have skipped his mind? Suigetsu was impossible to forget about. "Well we're here and he's not. We'll be fine." he hoped. How bad could it get? "Come on, let's see if we can get in."

"There's no one here." Neji said quietly

"There has to be, those cars belong to someone." Sasuke answered as he made his way to the door.

"What if they were abandon by drunks?"

"I highly doubt Naruto would let them leave their cars here. Remember how I told you Hidan had said that Naruto could care less about people. I'm sure cars are in the same catagory."

"He probably would choose cars over people," Neji countered, "Besides those cars look too expensive not to be his. We may be rich, but those cars are cars my dad couldn't afford."

Come to think of it, Neji was right. If Naruto hated rich people so much, then why did he have cars that would put their families into partial debt? That made no sense. How did he get the money to afford them anyway? "Lets try to get in first and then figure it out from there." Sasuke said, getting back on to the reason they were here. Once at the entrance, both teens looked at one another before turning back to the metal door blocking their way.

"So what's the plan?" Neji asked with a lift of his brow. "Knock?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. There was no knob, nook, or cranny that showed a way to open the thing. It was just a metal wall. How did this thing open? Reaching out one hand, Sasuke pushed against it in a pitiful attempt to open it.

"So how did that work out?" Neji asked sarcastically, his fear making him lash out as he glanced around behind them.

"Amazingly, didn't you see? It moved an inch." Sasuke snapped back.

"Sasuke, let's go. We'll come back when there's people here." Neji whispered.

"No, we're already here-"

"Why are you here exactly?" someone asked from behind them.

Turning quickly both teens found themselves face to face with Haku. Surprisingly Haku was by himself wearing normal clothes. Gone were the skirts and fishnets. He didn't look like the guy Sasuke had first seen. In fact, he looked like someone that he'd should have seen modeling for the cover of a magazine. If it were possible, Haku looked more beautiful the way he was dressed now, even though he wore simple work-out clothes, then he did when he was dressed like a, well a man slut. Even his make-up was gone. Sasuke thought Haku should always be seen like this. The make-up he wore, when he met him and the few other times he had seen him, made him look exotic but Haku had the looks that shouldn't need anything else. He was a natural beauty, so why did he dress the way he did when he was clubbing? This Haku was delicate and perfect.

"Haku?" Sasuke questioned making sure it was really him.

"Yeah," Haku nodded, his face full of curiosity.

"You look different." Neji got out.

"Yeah, Zabuza's not around." Haku shrugged delicately. "So I can dress like myself."

"So you dress up for Zabuza?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Besides, it doesn't bother me to dress up for him." Haku went on as he moved to the door and motioned them aside.

"So why does he want you to dress like a porn star?"

"Is that what I look like?" Haku laughed, his laughter light and innocent. "I always thought I was a fantasy for people to want. Now that I know I look like a porn star..." at that he laughed again, a hand covering his mouth.

"So why does he?"

"It's what he likes." Haku smiled as he turned to the side of the door and pressed a finger against a brick. When it popped out of place, he moved it up and pressed his palm against a black screen. After a quick scan, the door clicked and moved open. Putting the brick back, Haku motioned for them to follow him. "So enough about me, why are you two here?"

"I came to see Naruto." Sasuke said watching the surprise fly over Haku's face.

"Well you're very persistent," Haku finally got out. "You'll find him upstairs in his room."

"Where are you going?" Neji asked when Haku made to move to the empty dance floor.

"I'm going to the basement to work out. There's a gym down there. It's top notch and no one else but people that Naruto allows can go down there." Haku gave them a wave and headed through the door, slidding a key through the door Sasuke needed to go through before he disappeared.

"So he has amazing cars, runs a club, and now has a gym in the basement... why does he hate us so much then?" Neji asked again. "He has more then we do. If he can afford to shut his club down, when it's always open, he has money to spare, right?"

"Let's find out."

}{  
When they got to the main room of the upper floor, Sasuke looked around in shock. Everything was made over. The room was bright, like brighter then the damn sun when you woke up with it in your eyes. The couches were a bright red, the floor was a fuzzy white carpet with a bright red rug in the center with a brand new wooden table sitting on top of it. To one wall was a giant tv above a bare book shelf. Everything else was in bright red or white. Okay so it wasn't really like the sun, but it was still shocking on the eyes.

"Was this room like this when we came in the first time?" Neji asked quietly.

"No," Sasuke shook his head and looked at the new glass window that Gaara had broke. Not waiting for Neji's next question, he left his friend by the door and moved to Naruto's room. Not bothering to knock, he pushed open the door and took a step in.

Right away his gaze landed on the naked male showering. He watched the soap slide off of the tan wet skin and the way Naruto tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and ran his hands through his wet golden hair. He was so tempted to go over there and join the water running off of the perfectly made body. He wanted to run his fingers through those golden locks and feel that body against his own. Never had water looked so... hot.

"Am I giving you a woody?" Naruto asked, turning his back to him as he dunked his head back under the water.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke blinked trying to remember to breathe.

"You've been standing there for a while just watching me." Naruto said, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Uncaring of the water falling onto the floor around him, the blonde grabbed the towel toward the right as he met Sasuke's gaze. "So you want me on the bed? I can pose and you can jack off later to the images."

With a shake of his head, Sasuke glared at the blonde and said, "I need to talk to you, get dressed." With that he moved out of the room and toward the couch Neji was timidly sitting on.

Moments later, Naruto came out with a towel around his waist and water still innocently resting and slidding down his skin.

"Oh," Neji whispered as he blushed beside him.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Sasuke demanded as he tried to curb his own growing hunger for the mouth watering sight.

"You said we needed to talk, I'm here to oblige." Naruto smirked as he stood in front of them. "Now lets talk."  
If he didn't want to jump the blonde, he'd strangle him. How was Sasuke supposed to have the upper hand if he was constantly holding himself in check?

"I need you to take care of Gaara." Sasuke ordered, looking anywhere but Naruto. If he looked at Naruto he'd lose the upper hand and he couldn't have that. He needed to keep control of the conversation.

"And why would I do that?" Naruto asked casually. "What would me taking care of Gaara get me?"

"He'd be your puppy again." Sasuke stated.

"I have a lot of puppies." Naruto countered. "Gaara is just another one."

"You don't want him back under your finger tips?" Neji asked as he watched Naruto move to the couch across from them and sit down. The towel unable to hide the bulging cock beneath the cloth. It left little to the imagination as to what was there. Not that Sasuke had to imagine, he knew what was there and there was a lot behind the innocent towel.

Naruto shrugged and stretched his arms across the back of the couch but otherwise did nothing.

"You don't care that you let a crazy loose on the city?" Sasuke gaped.

"Not the city," Naruto rolled his eyes boredly, "just you. Face it babe, you only want my help to save your ass-"

"No fuckin' shit sherlock!" Sasuke hissed, "I don't want some demented asshole trying to kill me!"

"You know, you're kind of hot when you get all angry." Naruto went on as if this meant nothing to him... Who was he kidding? Naruto didn't care. But Naruto was his only chance of surival.

"Would you knock it off! This joke you think is funny isn't!" Sasuke glared. "What do you want for you to fucking help me!"

"What are you willing to give me?"

"Sex," Neji cut in. "I've never been with anyone. If you help Sasuke, I'll sleep with you."

"Neji..." Sasuke whirled to meet his friend's gaze only to find the pale eyed teen looking at the floor, his hands wrung tightly together.

"You helped me Sasuke," Neji whispered, "Let me help you." turning to face Naruto, he went on, "Please, if you help Sasuke with Gaara, I promise I won't fight you. You can do what you want to me... Just help Sasuke."

"Do you even know what you just offered?" Naruto asked completely serious.

"Yes," Neji nodded. "I've heard everyone likes virgins."

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "Neji isn't offering anything to you."

"Sasuke-"  
"No Neji. This may have started off as your problem but now it's mine. I'm not going to let you do this." turning to Naruto he went on, "I won't let you do anything to him."

"I didn't offer to sleep with him," Naruto said with a smirk, "he's offering the merchandise."

"No he isn't."

"Sasuke!" Neji shouted as he stood, "You wouldn't have been part of this if it wasn't for me. Now shut up and let me deal with this!"

"Neji-"

"Alright, sweetheart, you got a deal." Naruto spoke as if the topic being discussed wasn't Neji's virginity.

"What!" Sasuke shouted. "Neji, you can't be serious!"

"Sasuke," Neji whispered into his ear, "Let me do this. I rather he be my first, than a guy that wants to stab me." he tried to joke.

"No-"  
"Babe," Naruto cut in as he stood and stretched his body, "Why don't you wait outside while mommy and daddy take care of business?"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke glared as he stood protectively in front of Neji. "You are not going to use him like that."

"Sasuke we need him to take care of Gaara," Neji said quitely. Turning to look at Naruto, he lifted his chin and said, "What are you waiting for?" with that, he stalked out of the room and into the bedroom.

"Neji?" Sasuke gaped as his friend disappeared behind the door.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy." Naruto chuckled as he followed after the teen.

When the door shut behind him and the click was heard, Sasuke didn't know what to do. This was not what he was expecting would happen. He had a plan of sorts that he would build off of. What the hell had he gotten them in to? How was he ever going to be able to look Neji in the eye again? He just pretty much hand wrapped his closest friend and gave him away.

}{

"Let's get this done," Neji said, unable to look at Naruto as he began removing his clothes.

"What? No pretty words or begging pleas?" Naruto asked as he watched the teen undress quickly, his pale eyes never meeting his own or looking toward the bed. Instead, Neji kept them on the ground.

"No,"

"Stop," Naruto sighed unable to keep going with this little game of his. "I said stop." He ordered when Neji continued to remove his pants. "Boy if you end up stark ass naked in my room, I'm going to whip your ass."

At tha,t Neji froze and quickly pulled his pants up.

"Now pull on the rest of your shit and sit down."

"I thought-"

"I'm not into rape." Naruto rolled his eyes and moved to put his own clothes on.

"But I'm willing-"

"Listen," He cut the pale eyed teen off, "all that was the show for your friend. I'm a bastard like that. I like fucking with people."

"So you're still going help us?" Neji asked in shock.

"Trust me, I'm doing this for my own gain." Naruto smirked as he buckled his jeans. "Like the people say, I don't do shit for anyone unless it helps me in the end." to him that sounded hollow to his ears. He knew the real reason was the fucking bastard out in the other room. What the fuck did Sasuke do to him? Why the fuck did he care? "Now get the fuck out. I got shit to do."

Without another word, Neji gathered his shirt and ran out of the room. Naruto heard Sasuke demanding to know what happened and if he was okay before the door swung shut again, but before it closed completely, he met Sasuke's angry eyes with his own amused ones. At the soft click, he moved to his bed and sat down. What the fuck was he doing? This went against all the shit he said he wouldn't do. "Fuck me," he cursed, "Kyuubi is going to fucking kill me."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Deidara frowned in annoyance as he washed the shampoo out of his hair with one hand and pushed Hidan back with his other hand. When the other male simply came back to his original position behind him, he huffed. "Hidan I said no." he hissed, moving forward. Not that it helped any when the other simply followed him. When Hidan's arms wrapped around his waist and his cock pressed firmly against Deidara's ass, he turned his head to keep Hidan from latching on to his neck. "No damn it." he said a little louder, this time slamming his elbow into the bigger male's ribs as hard as he could.

"What the fuck Deidara!" Hidan cursed, moving back and holding his side with one hand. "Why the hell-"

"I told you no." Deidara stated as he rinsed the soap off and got out of the shower. "What part of 'no' didn't you understand, you asshole!"

Instead of answering, Hidan turned off the water and grabbed the extra towel. Wrapping it around his waist he watched as his lover began drying his hair with one towel as another rested around his own waist. Just the sight of Deidara's ass sticking out at him made him hornier then normal. Man he wanted to bend the blonde over the counter and start pounding away. So what if Deidara said no? Hidan knew he'd fuck him anyway. "All of it." he answered as he licked his lips and began moving forward.

"Don't you dare come near me." Deidara warned, his blue eyes meeting Hidan's own in the mirror. "Hidan-"  
"I love it when you scream my name." Hidan smirked and moved his body behind Deidara's, ignoring the way the blonde tried to get away. Instead of escaping, Deidara's moving body only had one affect on Hidan's. "Keep doing that." Hidan ordered as he pressed his towel covered cock against Deidara's ass. "Just like that."

"You fuckin' asshole, get the hell of me you bitch!" Deidara yelled, trying to pull away. "You fucking dog!"

"Fuck yeah," Hidan groaned as Deidara's struggles only created more friction.

"Bastard! I don't want to have sex with you!" Deidara shouted as he slammed his head back. On a curse, Hidan clutched his now bleeding nose and glared as Deidara ran out of the bathroom. Dropping his towel, Hidan wiped on hand quickly under his nose and went after his blonde. Finding Deidara digging through his clothes, Hidan came up quickly behind him.

"You're going to pay for that." He warned as he dragged Deidara to their bed.

"Fuck you!"

"That's what I'm going to be doing." Pushing his blonde on his stomach, Hidan quickly moved behind him and spread Deidara's cheeks. Without warning, he shoved his length fully into the blonde as hard and as fast as he could. "Fuck!" he groaned as he pulled back out and did it again and again. "Stop your bitching," he hissed, "Fuck, you know you like this."

"Hidan!" Deidara screamed unwilling to give up. Forcing back the moans that threatened to come out as his lover hit his prostate over and over again with each thrust, or the way Hidan pounded without mercy into his body, or the way that Hidan dug his fingers into his hips in a way that would leave bruises, Deidara tried to speak. "Fucker! I don't-oh god-want to have-fuck! Right there!" he finished unable to stop himself. "Harder you bastard!"

Hearing his lover chuckle behind him, Deidara buried his fingers into the bedspread and slowly pulled his knees onto the bed to help him press his ass into Hidan's thrusts.  
"Fuck," he heard Hidan groan as their position changed slightly. When his lover's right arm appeared by his head to help keep their balance, Deidara turned his head slighlty and bit Hidan as hard as he could. "Fuck!" the other cursed, his pace picking up and pounding into him ruthlessly. When his head was pulled back forcefully by his hair, Deidara moaned and clenched tightly around Hidan's cock within him. As Hidan struggled to keep his hard fast pace, Deidara moaned again in pleasure at the created friction from their bodies. With a few more thrust, Deidara felt his seed erupt from his body, coating the bed beneath him. Seconds later, he felt Hidan stiffen above him as he came.

"Bastard," Deidara got out weakly, ignoring the heavy body resting on top of him, "I told you I didn't want to have sex."  
"Fuckin' liar." Hidan got out. With a groan from both of them, he slowly pulled out of the blonde and fell to the bed on his side. "Best sex ever."

"That was practically rape." Deidara panted tiredly.

"Not if you like it." Hidan chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the blonde gently. "You know you liked to be forced. It's your kink."

"I also liked to be aroused." Deidara smirked.

"Bitch, your dick was hard enough to dent a wall." Hidan stated surprising a laugh from Deidara. "Now what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Deidara said, sitting up slowly, enjoying the aches that came after sex with Hidan. He supposed Itachi was right, he had turned to the dark side. He would admit to everyone, if asked, that he liked pain with sex. He liked the thought of being forced into it. Hell, he fucking loved it. Before Hidan, he would have turned up his nose at any such displays, especially when he had seen Gaara at work on the dance floor. But once he had gotten with Hidan, things changed and he found all of the things he had been missing. He knew he wouldn't accept anyone other then Hidan doing these things to him and he knew he loved the idea of the bigger male dominating him during sex. When they weren't fucking, Hidan was the sweetest guy alive with a foul mouth. He did everything to make Deidara's life comfortable and perfect. Hell, Deidara knew he was in love with the bastard when the other man brought him breakfast in bed after a round of amazing sex. He knew he was in love when Hidan would go and rent or buy chick flicks, that Deidara loved, to watch with him, which of course the bastard would then try to have sex soon after or durning the moving. He loved how Hidan knew him and understood when he needed to be alone or pulled closer.

"Nothing? Right, tell me what the fuck I want to know." Hidan ordered, pulling Deidara to rest on his chest.

"Okay it's Sasuke."

"What about Sasuke?" Hidan yawned, running a hand soothingly up and down Deidara's back.

"He's Itachi's brother, I mean we don't really know him but we know Itachi." Deidara went on. "We should try and protect him from Gaara."

"Babe, Gaara is something else. I wouldn't want to go up against him if he was locked in a cage with his hands tied behind his back."

"I think you're over-"

"I don't care. Gaara is a nutcase. He's insane." Hidan stated. "Besides how do you plan to help Sasuke? I mean what sort of thing can you do?"

"I can ask Naruto-"

"Why the fuck would you want to do that!" Hidan growled, pushing Deidara off him as he stood up. Turning to glare down at the blonde he went on, "What the fuck do you plan to tell Naruto? Give Naruto? What? You want to bend over and say 'if you save Sasuke you can fuck me'!"

"Hidan-"

"No Deidara. Tell me, explain to me how this fucking plan of yours will help Sasuke?" Hidan demanded angrily.

"Would you shut the fuck up and let me talk!" Deidara shouted, moving to kneel on the bed and face Hidan. "Look, I was once Naruto's lover okay. You know that. He trusted me enough-"

"To fuck you." Hidan snarled angrily, grabbing Deidara's arms in a bruising grip, "You were his toy for almost three fucking years Deidara!"

"I know!" Deidara shouted, pulling away. "He kept me that long for a reason. Maybe he'll-"

"Say 'Oh Deidara, I'm so glad you came back to me, I've missed you since you left me. I'll do anything-"

"Now your acting like an ass!"

"Any man would act like an ass when their lover is planning to sell his body back to another man!" Hidan screamed. With a curse, he turned and punched the wall. His fist completely numb to the pain. "Tell me of any other man that will act fucking different! I'm not going to let you spread your fucking legs to that ass fucking mother fucker!" Turning to glare at the blonde he went on, "Why the hell would you do that to yourself? To me? To us!"

"Itachi was the first one in your world, the only one even, to accept me for not coming with a silver spoon in my mouth. He was the only one that treated me like I was normal and not some form of cancer. I know you said not to worry about any of your other friends, but I can't help it." Deidara whispered.

"Deidara-"

"No Hidan, your friends hate me. They hate me for being poor. For being a whore. For being what I am and doing what I did simply because I had no other choice. When you came into the club I was expecting the same thing. I wasn't expecting you to keep coming back to me over and over every night to come. I mean, I was with Naruto. Just his name alone scared the hell out of everyone and still does. I don't know why you kept coming back. I'm still shocked that I ended up living here with you a few months after we first met. It confuses the hell out of me when I think about it. How I went from Naruto one night and ended up with you." turning to look at Hidan's silent form, he went on, "He dumped my ass soon after we met. I couldn't figure out why. The connections I had and the things I could give him were still there. I kept bringing him more money and more of what he needed. So why, after three years, did he toss me? Why did you pick me? Why did I end up with you? Why?"

"Because," Hidan whispered, moving to cup Deidara's face gently, "I love you." Giving him a soft kiss, he pulled back, "Deidara, baby, If you want to fucking speak to that bastard, I'll come with you. I won't let you fuck with him and if it comes to that, I'll fucking kill him." at that Deidara smiled, trying to hold back his own chuckle, Hidan went on, "I know he'll probably gut my ass, but I'm not losing you, not even for a night, to anyone."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Hidan grinned, pulling the blonde tightly to his body. "Get dressed, we're going to the _Warehouse_ tonight. If he tries for your ass-"  
"Then you can kill him." Deidara laughed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. In fact, go ahead and fucking start planning my ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Yeah, for my funeral. I want it outside. No way in hell is the last sight my body sees being the fucking inside of a church."

"You asshole, you're not going to die!" Deidara shouted as Hidan went back into the bathroom.

}{

"And to what do I owe this honor?" Naruto asked with a smirk in place as a familiar blonde came into his view again. Even if Deidara came once a month to the club with Hidan, Naruto never really paid attention to him. Once he had seen that Deidara was no longer in love with him but with someone else, Naruto had forced himself to let the beautiful male go. He had hated Hidan with a passion for taking what was his away. For claiming that one thing that he, himself, could have never touched. He would have killed Hidan if not for Deidara. He had seen a future with Deidara, the only one to ever truely claim a sliver of him. Everyone else was gone before they could leave a print. He threw them away when he was bored. After Deidara, his lovers never stayed long.

"I need to speak with you," the blonde said softly as Hidan moved closer to his back, his arms pulling Deidara closer to his chest. Even Naruto knew that the look he was seeing on the other man was no laughing matter. The look said that Hidan was wiling to fight him if it came to that. Not that Hidan would win against him, but Naruto would toy with him a bit before he knocked the bitch on his ass.

Turning his gaze to see the only other occupant in the room, Haku, sitting by himself and watching quietly, Naruto looked back to Deidara. "Love, what do you want of me? Have you come to dump that fucker for another chance in my bed?" he smirked, liking the beast like snarls coming from Hidan. Jealousy, Naruto could never get enough of that game.

"I came to ask a favor," Deidara said.

"And what do I get in return?"

"Not him," Hidan hissed.

"Shush fucker, the grown-ups are speaking."

"You son-"

"Hidan, shut up!" Deidara stated angrily. "Look Naruto, I don't want to play games okay. I know you get off on them but I need you to do something for me."

"And why should I?"

"Because I... Hidan can you wait outside?"

"No fuckin-"

"Please?"

"Call me if you need me." Hidan finally growled and turned to Naruto, "If you do anything to hurt him. I'll fucking kill you."

Once he was gone, Naruto turned back to Deidara.

"You could never tell me no before," Deidara said as if he knew he spoke the truth. Naruto had to give it to him. Deidara had been the only person he could rarely say no to. It was this little drawback that cost him the other blonde. "I need you to protect Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, unable to hide his surprise. First Sasuke had come to save his own ass and Neji's and now Deidara was coming to save the raven. To think all of this was happening in one day. "You want me to protect Sasuke?"

"Yes." Deidara nodded.

"Why?"

"His brother is my best friend. My only friend in the world of the riches." Deidara confided. "Please Naruto, I don't want to lose my best friend. I don't want to hurt him."

"What do I get?" Naruto asked, even if he was already going to do that, he still wasn't going to do anything for free. He'd milk this 'save someone else' shit for all that it was worth.

"What do you want?"

"If I said I wanted you?"

"I'd say no." Deidara answered quickly, his eyes narrowing.

With a grin and a shrug, Naruto ignored the small pang at Deidara's answer and said, "Couldn't hurt to ask. Alright, I'll help him but you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need Shukaku to come to me within the next week."

"My cousin? Why?" Deidara blinked in confusion.

"Because I just got a feeling I'm going to be needing him."

"Shukaku said he wasn't coming back. That he was done with this-"

"And Shukaku's the only one that can keep Kyuubi off my ass while I keep Gaara off of Sasuke." Naruto cut him off. "I don't give a fuck on how you bring him back, just get him here."

"Naruto he wants nothing to do with Kyuubi. I told him I wouldn't-"

"If this shit gets out that I'm looking for Gaara to kill his ass, Kyuubi's going to be coming for my blood. You know there is always a step higher then the last one and Kyuubi is mine."  
"You're going to kill Gaara?" Haku gasped in shock.

"That's the only way to stop a rabid dog." Naruto said, uncarring of his words or the stunned gazes of the other two. "Both of you are two of the only few that know about Kyuubi and who and what he is. If I end up dead, Kyuubi's going to take everything that is mine away. Since both of your asses were mine at one time, that includes both of you and anything that belongs to you."

"Naruto, I can't give Kyuubi Shukaku." Deidara shook his head from side to side.

"It's either him or Hidan, angel. You choose." Naruto said quietly.

"Why do we have to bring Shukaku?" Haku asked. "What if Kyuubi never hears about this-"

"Right because he doesn't have fucking eyes here. He's probably already heard about Gaara. If he hears about me killing off his kid, he's gonna kill me. My uncle doesn't give a shit about me. The only reason I ended up with Gaara is because Gaara is my fucking pet and didn't want to leave." Naruto said. "The only thing that would distract Kyuubi long enough for me to get rid of Gaara, is Shukaku. Now what's your answer?"


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

When Sasuke walked out of his last class, he quickly dropped everything off at his locker and watched as Neji, Shikamaru, and Suigetsu came around the corner.

"I don't know what the hell you did, but you have the streets buzzing." Suigetsu said when he was close enough to whisper, his eyes scanning the crowd moving around them in all directions. "Are you looking to die?"

"What have you heard?" Sasuke asked his friend, following the spooked teen toward the exit.

"That to know you means we'll probably get caught up in the cross fire." Suigetsu stated softly. "Fuck Sasuke," he went on, moving to stand beneath the stairs that went to the second floor. When the other three moved with him, Suigetus looked around again and said, "Fuck, Gaara is coming for you. How the hell did you piss him off!"

"I-"

"Do you know what the hell could happen to us!"

"They said he wouldn't go after my friends or family. Just me." Sasuke cut Suigetsu off. What was his friends going on about? He had no reason to worry.

"Fucking shit, I'm not just talking about him. I'm talking about everyone!" Suigetsu got out. "They'll come for you. You messed up the order and now you fucked them all over."

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Do you think it's just them? That it's just Naruto and his little building? Fuck that shit! There's more to them then just that place. And they all know about you. They all...fuck. I can't be your friend. No way I'm dying for your ass. I'm out. Don't talk to me. Don't know me. Don't think about me or even say my name. If word gets out I brought you the first time...Fuck..." with that Suigetsu pushed passed Sasuke and ran. The fear making him push and knock over students as he did so.

"I don't understand." Shikamaru said into the silence. "I thought Naruto was taking care of this?"

"He is." Neji nodded, face paler then normal. "Maybe we should talk to that Hidan guy you mentioned."

"I don't think Hidan will know as much about the_ Warehouse _as Suigetsu. He never mentioned other people." Sasuke got out. "How many people are involved in this? How many people are trying to kill me?"

"More then we originally thought." Shikamaru stated. "Look, I can try and-"

"You stay out of it, Shika," Sasuke said firmly. "You aren't part of this and I rather not have your death on my hands."

"Actually..." Shikamaru blushed, turning his head away slightly. "Ummm, I might be a bit more involved then you thought."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"I'm kind of...um...sleeping with one of Naruto's...girls." Shikamaru said softly.

"What!"

"Shhh!" came the quick reply as a hand found it's way over Sasuke's mouth. "Listen, I'm not sure how it started but-"

"Who!" Sasuke demanded angrily, pushing Shikamaru against the wall. "Who is worth your life!"

"Ino,"

"Wh-what?" Neji gasped. "As in the blonde female that-"

"Yes. We've been sleeping together for a week now. We meet up and stuff happens."

"Naruto-"

"I know. I mean, hell, Sasuke, I really like her." Shikamaru said pushing Sasuke off of him. "I want her to leave Naruto-"

"No one leaves Naruto." Sasuke cut him off. "Shikamaru, no one goes for Naruto's lovers."

"Well, I did."

"Do you honestly think that Naruto doesn't know?" Sasuke questioned when Shikamaru made to leave them. "That you two are fooling him?"

"Ino said-"

"Naruto seems to know everything." Sasuke stated. "I bet your ass he already knows about you two and already has an answer to what's going to happen next. You can't mess with them-"

"Says the one that's been trying to get the blonde into bed." Shikamaru bit off. "I know what I'm doing. Ino knows too. She's bidding her time-"

"And at the same time planning your funeral." someone else cut him off, "Shikamaru, right? No one messes or makes a fool of Naruto. Just thought I'd share some sound advice. I'm like the fucking advice king or shit like that...Advice King, has a nice ring to it, eh?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded of the newcomer. He had to give it to this guy. He was hot. His hair was a lot like Naruto's in style, going wherever it pleased, however it pleased. He could have even been the same age as the blonde. He looked feral, like a wild dog waiting to attack, and his canines just added to the image. Hell the fang tattoos on his face made him seem like he could kick anyones ass. He was about Naruto's size, maybe a little bigger and he had the attitude of one who was cocky, arrogant, dangerous, egolistic, and filled to the brink with power. He screamed the words, 'fuck off' and 'I give a shit because...'. He was another clone of Naruto in every sense of the word. The only difference was that this guy didn't even cause a stir from his cock.

"I, Kitten, am your personal demon." the guy grinned, flashing his fangs in the process.

"My name isn't Kitten." Sasuke growled. He faced off against Naruto and Gaara, what was one more guy? He was probably going to die anyway, if the way Suigetus acted said anything.

"Of course, Kitten," the guy said, his eyes seeming to be lazily taking them all in. And Sasuke also knew that was a lie. He knew this guy was ready for anything. "Call me Kiba, or Studmuffin...On second thought, call me 'God!' a lot of people seem to scream that during fun time." at that he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Is that because they can't remember your name and wish they were fucking someone else?" Sasuke questioned, not finding anything amusing about this guy.

"Kitten gots claws," Kiba chuckled, running his gaze up all of them before settling on Shikamaru. "Well, Shika-baby, it was nice to meet you, whole. Cover your balls, just a hint of what's to come."

"What?" Shikamaru paled.

"Who are you?" Neji frowned, unsure of what to make of this guy.

"Great," Kiba sighed, massaging his forehead and taking a step back. "I always get stuck babysitting the idiots. Fuckin' a." he cursed. "Boss has it out for me. Must be for that time I fucked up his car. How was I supposed to know that a fucking post was right there. I swear it just popped the hell out of no where."

"What?"

"Naruto, you know the guy that's going to save your ass." to himself he added, "-don't know why-" before speaking up again. "Until psyco gets found and taken care of, I'm stuck with you. So one of you better put out. I don't do well on a no-sex diet."

"You are the one that's supposed to protect me? Where's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. "He's-"

"Dealing with shit. Listen, I'm it. I got your pretty little ass, Kitten, and if you want to thank me, just bend over the nearest object-"

"Fuck you. I don't bend over for anybody." Sasuke snarled, wanting to punch the guy. Who the fuck did he think he was? He offically hated someone more then he hated Naruto.

"-or just lean against the wall, I'm game for any position." Kiba went on, uncaring of the threat looming over him. "Now Shika-baby, we gots to migrate outta here." turning around, Kiba put his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans and walked off.

"How long has Naruto known?" Shikamaru demanded, moving quickly to stop Kiba from getting too far.

"Since before you even realized you were going to fuck." Kiba shrugged. "I'm sure he had his reasons to let you two play, but I bet your ass-fine as it is-that he's already taking care of the shit. Can't get nothing passed him. Who knows, maybe you and that fine piece of ass-man Ino always did have a nice ass-might get off easy. Naruto was already getting bored with her. Kind of wanted to tap that, but eh, you can have her. Guys asses are a lot more fun to fuck. They're always so fucking tight."

"He hasn't hurt Ino, right?" Shikamaru asked, taking step for step to keep Kiba from leaving the building.

With a shrug and a smirk still in place, Kiba pushed passed Shikamaru, "Kitten, I'd get that round ass of yours over here if you want to stay alive. If you die on my watch, I lose a few creds but that's about it."

"Aren't bodyguards supposed to care about the people they are protecting?" Neji asked, following after Kiba with the other two right behind him.

"Yeah, but you see...how do I put this? Oh right, I don't care. You die, fine. You live, better for me. Otherwise I'm only here because the boss asked me. More like ordered me, but what the fuck am I gonna do? Shit, that's what. So which car's yours? I was dropped off and told to be your new best friend."

"You can't be serious." Sasuke stated as Kiba waited boredly for Sasuke to take the lead.

"I'm as serious as my dick is hard...that's pretty hard by the way, wanna feel?"

"What the...You can't be serious."

"What about you princess?" Kiba asked Neji, tilting his head and sending him a smirk that, even Sasuke would admit, was sexy.

"N-no." Neji answered, turning beat red.

"You sure?"

"Back off Neji." Sasuke growled.

"Hey, Kitten, I don't mind sharing. You fuck him, I got you. Shika-baby, well he's got a date with Naruto soon so he's out."

"Are you always so disgusting?"

"No, just horny. Years of watching porn because your cable is out and your mom is drunk off her ass. Fun times." he smiled fondly.

"So you're just stupid."

"Kitten, might want to curb your insults. I'm only nice for a little while." Kiba warned, his eyes narrowing and making all three gulp. Just as quickly as the look came it was gone. "So Kitten where's my ride? I'm driving by the way. No way I'm sitting in the bitch seat. I'll never live it down."

"You are not driving my car!"

"Of course I am." Kiba grinned cruely. "Now give me the fucking keys before I beat your ass. Boss only said I had to keep you alive. He didn't say anything about you being in tact during my babysitting duty."

"If you scratch my car-"

"See this ear?" Kiba asked pointing to his right one, "Whatever you fucking say goes in here and," with an exaggarated gasp he finished, "comes out here. Go figure, right? Now hand the keys over. You two coming? Neji you can ride on my lap, if you want."

"Shikamaru's taking me home." Neji blushed brightly.

"Shame. Well if you see cars coming, jump to the side. The boys don't give a damn who gets in the way of their target. Hate for you to lose that pretty face of yours. Peace angels. Kitten, let's go."

"I really don't like you." Sasuke growled handing his keys over and pointing toward his car. How could he take this guy seriously? He wanted to scream his frustration caused by this idiot and at the same time he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or not.

"Fine with me. I find I don't really like anybody. Piss me the fuck off, is what they do." Kiba said getting into the drivers side, "I don't mind the world, mind you, it's those damn people that live in it that just get to me. If Naruto didn't band my entertainment, not the sex one but the other one, a lot more people would be beneath this beauty we call the ground. Now where am I driving you, Kitten?"

}{

"I'm sorry," Ino sobbed, her face covered by her hands as she fell to her knees in front of him. The position she had taken when she came home twenty minutes ago and spotted him on her couch. "I-"

"Ino, Ino, Ino." Zabuza tsked. "Do you really think he wouldn't know?" when he got no answer but tears and pleas of forgivness, he sighed, "I'm sure you thought it was damn fun. Thinking to get one over on him, right?"

"No-"

"Funny thing was, I was enjoying your ass sneaking around. Needed a breather from the hell of a week I've had." Zabuza smirked, relaxing into the chair he was sitting on. "You know, you have a fuckin' nice place." looking around he made out the beautiful condo, all in shades of white with a few hints of random colors thrown in along with marble walls and counter tops. "I like that painting of yours above the fireplace, never seen one quiet like that. The layout is nice too. Two bedrooms, right?" when she didn't answer, he went on, "Big ass kitchen. The sitting room is good to. What do you think would fit in here? Fifty people? Sixty? The bathroom is the shits. The tub, worthy of an orgy. Shame I haven't been here before. Even bigger shame that Naruto's fucking money is paying for this while you fuck someone else."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Ino," Zabuza said soothingly. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Wh-what?"  
"Come here Ino." when she moved toward him, her make-up smeared and running down her face, he pulled her into his lap. "Now Ino, don't you worry your pretty little head. He knows he hasn't been paying attention to you, sweetheart. He's been so busy with his life, He forgot about you."

"Naruto doesn-"

"Now, now, let me finish." Zabuza warned, "He's going to make up for that right now. He's not going to do anything stupid, like kill Shikamaru. He's above that. In fact, he's not even going to do any harm to him." It wasn't a total lie, Naruto wouldn't lift a hand toward him or order anything to happen to him. What he planned to do was send a message via Ino. Hell, the devil take him if he ever pissed Naruto off.

"He won't?" Ino asked hopefully.

"Of course not." Zabuza smiled gently at her, kissing her brow.

"Thank you-"

"Oh don't thank me yet, Ino." when a shadow moved from one of the bedrooms, Zabuza smirked, "Ah, Raiga, nice to see you."

"Zabuza? Who is he?" Ino asked fearfully.

"You said you had a package for me." Raiga stated boredly.

"Zabuza?"

"What do you think of the place Raiga?" Zabuza asked.

"I've seen better."

"Naruto's willing to give it to you."

"And why would he do that?" Raiga asked.

"Because he's a fucking prince." When Raiga only sent him a look he grinned, his eyes narrowing and losing all amusment. "Take care of this bitch and the place is yours."

"Fucking around on him?" Raiga grinned cruely, looking at Ino. "At least his last blonde waited for Naruto to drop him before he fucked someone else."

"And he doesn't want the word to get out. You know how he is with his damn image. Don't break her too bad. Naruto still needs her alive." Zabuza stated, standing up and dropping the stunned blonde at his feet.

"Done." Raiga answered, moving toward Ino.

"You don't mind if I take this, do you? Got an angel at home that just loves this shit." Zabuza said removing the painting. "Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"You know, when I said tell me where you wanted to go, I didn't mean this fucking place." Kiba said as he locked the cars, and much to Sasuke's annoyance, put the keys in his pocket. "Always full of damn cars. Can't come here without seeing some shit. Once came here and some fucking bitch wanted to suck me off-hot as fuck to-just so she could get in for free and I was like, what the fuck? Why not? So I let her do me-gave sad excuse for head- and then I left her ass out here-"

"Shut up."

"Kitten, you need to learn to use your tongue for something else, like licking-licking is always the best thing to do with a tongue-or-"

"Shut up, don't you ever run out of perverted things to say?" Sasuke glared as he walked side by side with Kiba toward the _Warehouse. _The place was packed. Cars were practically lined up on top of eachother. Everywhere he looked, Sasuke saw people, more still arriving, all dressed-if one could call it that- in leather and, well that seemed to be the common theme between them all.

"No," Kiba smirked, "Man I'm under dressed. I knew I should have wore my 'gotta fuck pants'. If you would have seen me in them, you would have been drooling like a fucking hose. Cause, you know, I'm a sexy mother fuckin' beast in those pants."

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he reached for his wallet.

"Let me Kitten." Kiba stopped him as he turned to Kisame, "Move it fucker. I got some ass I need to see."

"Who let you the fuck out of the fucking kennel?" Kisame demanded as he stepped aside.

"Boss hand picked me to babysit and shit like that. So far it sucks dick...Care to suck mine? I kind of like a good set of teeth against my-"

"I'm not a damn cock sucker." Kisame glared. "Get the fuck in before I shoot your damn ass."

With that Kiba threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and lead them inside. Though Sasuke found that extreamly irritating, he left Kiba alone. He did save him sixty bucks and from the looks he was getting, no one wanted to be too close to Kiba, so that was a huge plus. The looks ranged from shock, to fear, to awe. Which made Sasuke wonder who exactly Kiba was.

"I assume you want up?" Kiba questioned, as he moved to the left and opened the door. "You first Kitten, I like looking at a nice ass ahead of me, gives me a tingly feeling right in a certain area."

"Fuck you!"

"Kitten, just say the word and I'll be on you like a dog on a bone-why is it always a damn bone?-we can do it right here-"

"God, shut up and stop talking. Can you do me that one damn favor!"

"No," Kiba chuckled, "now move your ass, I need to pump my dick to something as I walk up-"

With another sound of frustration, Sasuke quickly went up the stairs, pushing through the door, before Kiba could finish his sentence. Once inside he stopped. What the hell? He thought as he took in the new style of the room. The walls were black, there was a black bar installed and black leather couches. There was a metal and glass table in the center of the room, and the floor was made of a wood he knew all to well, macassar ebony. What the hell happened to the other style? Did someone get in another fight?

"Nice, I love the new shit." Kiba said from behind him as he moved into the room. "I knew leather would always come back. Gotta say, the boss out did himself. Those seats were made for fu-"

"Why are you here?" Haku questioned from behind the bar, his back facing them. "You are to be guarding Sasuke."

"I am, but Kitten wanted to party and shit, what am I supposed to do? Boss said to keep him safe-and alive-so I'm doing my damn job. Now Bunny, why don't you say hello."

"You do know I have a boyfriend, right?" Haku questioned, looking over his shoulder at them.  
"Zabuza's a pussy." Kiba shrugged, stalking toward Haku and leaning on the counter of the bar. "Rumor around the kennels is that he's fighting highschool shits." When Haku lifted a brow, he chuckled. "No shit, for real? Fuck, that must suck when babies aren't scared of his ass. Speakin' of ass, you have a lot to grab on to. Fuck, Bunny, give me another go."

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked before Haku could respond to Kiba's retarded attempt at flirting.

"In his room." Haku stated.

Nodding, Sasuke moved passed them and headed into the room he knew all to well. Just the thought of seeing Naruto possibly naked was a turn on. He could already feel his cock stirring from just the thought.

}{

"Bunny, when is the last time you got a good fuck?" Kiba questioned, moving around the bar and caging Haku against the back counter. Placing his hands on Haku's waist, he pushed his cock up against Haku's ass, bending his knees a little as he did so. "Anything under this skirt?" he whispered. Without waiting for Haku to say yes or no, he shifted one hand down the raven's thigh and slowly brought it back up. Finding nothing but skin he groaned in pleasure. "Fuckin' a, Bunny, I gotta have you."

"Zabuza-"

"Is a pussy." Kiba cut him off, undoing his jeans and pushing them slightly down. "And you want this, your fuckin' cock tells me so." he whispered hotly, biting down on Haku's ear. "You like this. How many times have you dreamed of being in my fucking bed? How many times have you wished it was me instead of that fucker?"

"Kiba, stop." Haku panted, bending slightly and shifting his legs a little wider. "I'm with Zabuza."

"Only because he's next to Naruto. You came to me after he let you go, Bunny, and you would have stayed with me if the boss let me stay by his side. You like what I do." Kiba gasped, lifting Haku's skirt enough to grasp his ass. Spreading Haku's cheeks, he pressed his aching dick against the rosy opening. "You want it bad." he got out, teasing both of them as he pressed his cock a bit into Haku's ass before dragging it back out. "Have you been able to cum without forcing it, Bunny? Have you been able to fucking scream in pleasure without lying like a fuckin' ho?"

"Kiba- I love-ohhhh." Haku moaned, grasping the counter and pressing against Kiba.

"Bull shit, Bunny. You love Naruto, but the bastard dumped your ass. Then you lusted for me, but I was sent away from his fucking side and Zabuza took my place because the big boss put him there. Zabuza has nothing on me. He's a fucking-" Kiba closed his eyes in bliss as he pressed himself halfway inside Haku. "-kid next to my dick."

"Kiba..." Haku moaned again.

"Tell me you don't love him." Kiba whispered.  
"I don't...love...you either..." Haku gasped, trying to push himself onto Kiba's dick.

"But you love sex with me." Kiba smirked. "You don't give a damn about Zabuza. I don't give a fuck what you preach or how the story goes-because I've heard them all-you fucking liar."

"I'm...not with him...because he's next to..Nar-u-ohhhh-to." Haku panted, not even bothering to continue with his lie, when Kiba moved all the way inside him. His cock filling the raven like only he and Naruto had ever been able to.

"Then why?" Kiba demanded, refusing to move as Haku clutched around him. "Why leave sex with me, for his ass?"

"Because..." Haku gasped, turning his head to meet Kiba's dark animal like gaze. "Naruto asked me to watch him. You don't love me either Kiba. There is always someone else for you."

"I think I might have found that someone too." Kiba grinned. "Long hair, pale eyes. Fucker just makes me hot-like I'm going to explode-and gives me a hard on like no other. Fucking cloud nine or some shit. I bet I'll hit that once I get him."

"Then why are you here with me?" Haku asked, laughter and lust filling his features.

"Because you're here and he's not." Kiba answered honestly.

"So I am." Haku grinned, "Now fuck me."

}{

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked boredly from the bed, wearing nothing but jeans. Sasuke was tempted to climb up and join the blonde man on the bed to show him something else it could be used for. He wanted to remove the tan arm from over the blonde's face and bend the blonde's knee in another directions for the activity he had in mind.

"Why did you put a moron to babysit me?" Sasuke demanded, moving to the side of the bed and crossing his arms, trying hard not to think about sex. Even when his life was being threatened, his damn body still wanted the blonde...What the fuck was up with that?

"That moron is good for shit like that." Naruto waved his other hand in a small circle before it fell back to the bed.

"He's an idiot that's obsessed with sex." Sasuke glared, "He wanted me to give him head while he drove me here."

"You shouldn't be here. The whole point of getting a bodyguard was to keep you safe. Coming here, where Gaara lingers, isn't smart on either of your parts."

"He doesn't even care if I'm alive or dead."

"I'm sure he does. Kiba doesn't do well when people die on his watch. Goes fuckin' nuts."

"He is fucking nuts. Everything that comes out of his mouth is fucking perverted!" Sasuke hissed.

"Then fuck him." came the simple reply. Sasuke stilled, hoping he didn't hear right. Naruto wanted him to fuck Kiba? Just that thought pissed him off. What shocked him was that he was more pissed that Naruto didn't care if he fucked another guy. He knew Naruto didn't care, but...what the hell! To be honest, he felt beyond pissed at the thought of Naruto fucking someone else. Just the thought of his three lovers, now sent jealousy through his blood.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said, his voice barely holding in his anger.

"Fuck. Him." Naruto said again, a smirk overtaking his lips. "Kiba doesn't do good without sex. It's like his meds or something."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means," Naruto sighed as if this whole thing was boring to him, "that Kiba needs to let go of all the emotions he has, one way or another. And since I can't let him go around killing people, sex it is. Better hope someone in your family puts out or do it yourself. Either way, he's fucking someone." he chuckled.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke shouted, grasping Naruto's arm in a firm grip and lifting it away from his face. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Kiba is like Gaara." Naruto shrugged, not bothering to free himself from Sasuke's grip. "But unlike Gaara, he knows how to control himself. He just needs to release and he's good to go-"

"You have a fucking crazy guarding me!"

"Kiba is good." Naruto sighed, "He has sex and he's set to go. So you better put out for him, otherwise your guard might become your reaper...won't that be something?"

"Fuck you. You can't fucking do this to me! You can't fucking put my family in danger!"

"Sweetheart, you put yourself in danger when you went against Gaara. Then you put yourself in danger when you wanted to be saved." Naruto stated, "What the fuck did you want me to do?"

"Protect me!"

"I am."

"With another crazy asshole-"

"That crazy asshole is famous." Naruto grinned, pulling away from Sasuke as he sat up and looked toward Sasuke. "Ever heard of a killer named Akamaru?"

"The man that killed over a hundred-Kiba is not Akamaru. Akamaru's been killing for twelve years. Kiba's barely what? Twenty one?" Sasuke stated.

"Fourteen years actually." Naruto corrected. "Kiba's twenty-two and his first kill was his mom. The way he says it, his mom wouldn't let him have a cookie. The next thing you know he's covered in blood, his mom is on the floor, but he's eating cookies at the table. Then his sister gets home and becomes victim number two when she wouldn't stop screaming. Of course when the cops showed up, he ran to them and said his mommy wouldn't wake up. Case goes cold. His next kill was his grandma. He pushed her down the stairs when she wouldn't move fast enough or let him pass her. So the state takes him, and everyone accepts she tripped over her cane. From there it was killings here and there before he took Akamaru as his name and began carving his name in his victims. Akamaru. Sounds so damn innocent but scary as fuck." Naruto grinned, "He's been killer free for two years now. We both figured out that sex gives him the same high as killing."

"Why isn't he in prison or death row? Or in a padded room?"

"What is with the fucking padded room shit?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Everyone says someone came from them."

"Gaara-"  
"Is what happens when you watch your dad fuck the people he's killing as you grow up." Naruto said. "He didn't escape from, or has ever been to, an asylum. Fucking stories that people spread to entertain themselves with. Every story you hear about us ismost like a fucking lie someone made up because of some shit or other. We're really not all that interesting."

Sasuke frowned as the blonde shrugged the issue away, almost as if it didn't even matter. "I thought you said that my family was safe."

"They are safe...So long as you keep Kiba happy."

"I'm not talking about Kiba. I'm talking about the others. Suigetsu said that there are others gunning for me and that he wasn't getting caught in the middle of it all."

"Suigetsu." Naruto rolled his eyes, "That idiot thought to get in here, be part of us. If he can't handle this, what makes him think he can handle all of it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Forget about what that fucking idiot said. I've got it handled."

"You haven't-"

"Naruto!" Kimimaro shouted as he ran into the room, his face pale and full of fear.

"What the fuc-"

"He's here."

"He's...what?" Naruto said in shock. "Where!"

"Coming inside." Kimimaro answered.

"Fuck! Shit! Wait for me out there, you know what to fuckin' do." Naruto said, standing quickly and moving toward a shirt on the floor. Turning to Sasuke, he said, "Strip."

"What?"

"Strip." Naruto ordered again and tossed the long sleeved button up shirt at him.

"I am not-"

"Strip!" Naruto shouted, his eyes going hard. "Trust me, Uchiha, this is going to save your life."

"How-"

"You want to meet the others? Well if you don't get out of your fucking rich kid's uniform, you'll know the others for a long time to come. Put that shirt on and push anything of yours under the damn bed, then come to me." Before Sasuke could argue, Naruto turned away from him and stalked out of the room.

Unsure of what to do, he looked down at the white shirt in his hand and took a breath. Naruto was trying to save him. There had to be a reason for all of this. Putting the shirt on the bed, he stripped off his uniform and pulled on the shirt, surprised at how large it was on him. The shirt was just passed his ass and the sleeves had to be rolled up somewhat. The clothes smelled like Naruto, and though he tried not to think beyond that, Sasuke immediatly thought about sex. With a shake of his head, and reminding himself that something had spooked the blonde, Sasuke pushed his stuff under the bed, as far as they could go, and headed after Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto demanded when he saw Kiba fucking Haku against the bar. Of all days, did the damn fucking asshole have to fuck Haku like there was no tomorrow today? Couldn't he control his damn sex drive for one fucking damn day?  
"Fucking." Kiba grunted as Haku moaned beneath him.

"Damn it Kiba, what the fuck! Do you have a damn death wish!"

"Zabuza doesn't-"

"Kyuubi does." Naruto cut him off, watching with a growing smirk as Kiba slowed down and then stopped completely as he turned his shocked face to Naruto.

"Wh-what?" Kiba questioned.

"He's coming up...Fuck, what the hell am I going to tell him about you?" Naruto ran a frustrated hand through his hair. What the fuck was he going to say about Kiba? His uncle knew that Kiba only came around when he was protecting something or one for Naruto. Otherwise Kiba was a no show most of the time. It didn't matter if Kyuubi saw him with Haku, the old bastard would just get a laugh out of that. He could care less about what their lovers did. Zabuza would be pissed but Naruto didn't give a fuck. He knew that bandage wearing bastard had to be working for Kyuubi now. He knew a little more then he should have and tended to be where he wasn't wanted most times. The only thing Zabuza didn't know was that Naruto was watching him too. Zabuza was the reason Naruto constantly changed this room around. Couldn't plant bugs or shit if things were constantly moving and changing.

Naruto sent him on stupid missions to get him out of the club when he could. He had been sending him out a lot more when he agreed to take care of Gaara. Maybe that's why Kyuubi was coming to visit. "Fuck me." He groaned, falling onto the leather couch, ignoring Kimimaro yelling at Haku to move his ass so he could get a drink. By sending Zabuza away a lot to get him out of here, Naruto had perked his uncle's interest. Deidara had yet to come through with Shukaku. Deidara had said he would try and bring him, but Naruto knew the blonde male wasn't going to try too hard. Shukaku had suffered a lot under his uncle's hands. Naruto had to give it to the runaway male. Shukaku had fucking balls to run from his uncle.

"I'm here to see Bunny." Kiba said, moving to the other couch and pulling Haku down to straddle his laps. "Everyone knows I have a hard on for this fine piece of ass."

"Like he's going to believe that," Haku rolled his eyes. "Sasuke?" he questioned in shock as the raven moved from Naruto's room in nothing but a shirt.

"Sai actually," Naruto corrected.

"Sai?" Sasuke frowned. "What-"

"Today you're fucking Sai. Everyone knows about him. You look like him enough to pass for him. The only one that could say you weren't Sai is Sai and Zabuza and they're not here." Naruto answered. Though he rather have dealt with Ino himself, sending Zabuza was looking like a pretty fantastic idea now. It was like he had known his uncle was coming. "You won't speak, or do anything unless I tell you."

"What the fuck-"

"Get your ass over here." Naruto growled when Sasuke just stood there glaring at him, looking as if he wanted to argue.

"Why the fuck should I?"

"If the big boss knows who you are, your ass is going on the market. You can say good-bye freedom and hello fucking chains and dicks." Kiba said, his face completely serious.

"What?"

"Get over here!" Naruto growled, standing up to get the raven and pull him to sit on his lap.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke flushed, trying to pull back.

Naruto could have laughed at the show Sasuke was putting on. The raven was trying to make them all believe he didn't like this position, but Naruto could feel the hard on pushing against his stomach. Sasuke liked this more then he was letting on. "You can fool them, sweetheart, but I know you fucking like it." he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "For the lenght of the visit you are going to fucking molest me like you can't wait to have sex with me. If my uncle know's who you are, your ass is his."

"Your uncle is the one in charge?" Sasuke whispered, calming down and making himself more comfortable on Naruto's lap, moving his legs a bit so that Naruto's were now caged between his thighs.  
"Yes," Naruto nodded, running one hand up Sasuke's leg. For someone that thought to top him, he was doing a nice job of mimicking a bottom. With a run of his fingers, Naruto concluded that Sasuke had a pair of very nice legs. Made to be hoisted over one's shoulders as he was being fucked.

"Just because I'm going to pretend to be Sai doesn't mean I'm going to bottom." Sasuke stated into his ear.

"You think we're going to fuck?" Naruto questioned, meeting Sasuke's gaze with his own amused eyes.

"We're going to fuck. Your dick is just as hard as mine is." Sasuke smirked, pushing his ass down to prove his point, which made Naruto know that Sasuke was going to be the one taking it up the ass.

Closing his eyes slightly, Naruto nodded as his hips automatically pressed up. He was hard, there was no doubt about that. With a nice piece of ass on him, why wouldn't he get hard? "So it is. I don't take it up the ass, sweetheart."

"Call me sweetheart one more time and that's all you'll do when I'm done with you." Sasuke growled, running one hand down toward Naruto's jeans, his nails leaving trails on Naruto's chest.

"Bunny," Kiba said, making both remember that there were three others in the room. "if you squeeze around my cock one more time, I don't give a damn who comes in."

"Gotta keep you hard," Haku grinned, "Kyuubi tends to make everyone limp. Fear does weird things to a man's body. Naruto, what if Sai comes in?"

"He won't." Naruto said, moving to look passed Sasuke, "He's gone for two days. He's getting me some info. on some shit."

"What about Sakura and Ino?"

"Ino won't be back. The bitch had it coming." Naruto stated, ignoring the look Sasuke was giving him. "Sakura's out too."

"What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He could figure out what happened to Ino, Kiba had implied something and Naruto pretty much confirmed it. Ino was either dead or wishing to be dead. Just that thought kind of scared him. It also made him wonder what was going to happen to Shikamaru.

"Bitch got caught jacking from her school. Feds were already involved and she got greedy. Caught her red handed." Naruto chuckled. "I'm not going to help her ass out. She should have stuck to what I wanted instead of going for more. Aren't you going to ask about Ino?"

"No." Sasuke said, "Just tell me if you're going to go after Shikamaru."

"Want to try and save him too?" Laughing at Sasuke's glare, Naruto shook his head, "Your friend is safe. I don't give a damn about him. Ino seduced him and thought to use me. Your friend was just the lucky bastard that she thought to play with. Kimimaro, you drink any more of that shit and your going to kill yourself."

"Better this then him." Kimimaro got out as he went on to chug the next bottle. "Where the fuck is his favorite liqure?"

When a knock was heard on the door, everyone in the room tensed. "Guess the show's on." Naruto said low enough for them to hear. When Sasuke began sucking on his neck and running his hands down his body, Naruto called for them to enter.

Shion, Kyuubi's personal assistant, came first. Like all of Kyuubi's women, she was beautiful, her body covered in a red and black kimono, the style and color that all of Kyuubi's main people wore. The only difference was the women looked like geisha's, reminding Naruto of delicate dolls with their face painted artfully, and the mens clothing was more simple and without designs, reminding Naruto of warriors from centuries passed without the armor. Though none held blades on their body, Naruto knew their clothing hid guns. Naruto had to give it to his uncle on that, his uncle knew how to dress his people. Kyuubi was obsessed with traditional Japanese clothing. Kyuubi, himself, wore the same kimono as his people, but his held their family crest above his heart and he always carried two swords tied at his waist. His uncle was one of the best swordsmen alive, Naruto had seen first handed how well his uncle used them.

When Shion moved toward the single chair left, six men entered behind her. Naruto watched as the six men moved to stand around the room. Kakuzu and, Pain, a cousin of his, moved to stand on either side of the window. Mui moved to stand by Naruto's own door while Zetsu and Suien stopped to either side of the only entrance. When Shinno moved to stand behind the last chair, Kyuubi entered.

His uncle scared the hell out of him. Naruto had seen this man in action. The man was fucked up in the head. He ruled the majority of the world, had his hands in practically everything, and no one knew who he was. No one knew his name or what he looked like, they didn't have to, to fear him. One look at his uncle, and many would beg for death. Kyuubi was handsome. His red hair going to the collar of his kimono but always tied in a knot of some kind at the back. His eyes were dark with flexs of yellow tossed within. His face was that of a man that should have been on a playgirl magazine. Kyuubi had the body of the perfect man. Everyone knew this. Anyone that had seen his uncle the first time were hardpressed not to stare or wish to go with him. The devil, himself, would fall at his feet in worship. For a man in his fourties, Kyuubi was easily mistaken for a man in his twenties. The only good thing about his uncle was that not many people knew Naruto was related to him. Not even Sasuke's idiot friend, Suigetsu. Only a handful of people knew their true connection, and Naruto wished to keep it that way. Let half the world believe that Naruto was the devil and let the other half, who thought they knew the truth, believe that Naruto was just another of Kyuubi's favored pets. Lies were better then the truths most days.

"Nephew," Kyuubi grinned cruely, taking the last chair while Shion moved to kneel beside him, taking the swords he handed to her.

"Uncle," Naruto said, gently squeezing Sasuke's legs, reminding him of what he had to do. For some reason the thought of Sasuke falling prey to his uncle's looks, rubbed him fuckin' raw. He wasn't sure what the feeling was running through his body, he just knew he didn't like the attention Kyuubi was getting from Sasuke. "You are missing three people." he stated, trying to sound uncaring of his uncle watching him or Sasuke. He knew Kiba was doing the same on the other couch with Haku.

It was hard not to glare or flinch away in fear, Naruto tried to hold onto the hate he held for the man. That was the only thing that let him get over his fear. His hate kept him sane. His hate toward his uncle made him human. It gave him the courage he needed to survive in Kyuubi's world.

"Yugito is off on a mission, Mei is seducing a rival, and Konan is taking care of something at home." Kyuubi shrugged, holding out his hand when Kimimaro brought him a class. "Where are the others of yours?" he asked, making simple conversation. But Naruto knew what he was doing. Kyuubi couldn't fool him. His uncle was playing his games. Trying to make them all relax around him. He was the cat in the barn, waiting for the mice to make a mistake.

"Zabuza is taking care of a few things and Gaara is loose."

"Loose? Last I knew my son was sent away by you." Kyuubi stated, handing his untouched drink to Shion.

Naruto felt Sasuke jump slighlty at the mention of Gaara being Kyuubi's son, but ignored it. "He attacked me. I sent him off before I killed him." which wasn't going to stop him from killing Gaara when he found the red headed bastard. "Would you rather I have ended his life?"

"Hmmmm," Kyuubi answered, a smirk playing on his lips. "Tell me what you have been up to, child."

"You're looking at it, Uncle." Naruto answered back in empty tones. There was no love for the other from either of them. Naruto hated Kyuubi with a passion and at the same time, he feared him.

"Kiba, so lovely to see you." His uncle said, turning his gave toward the other. Nodding, Kiba kept his eyes closed, looking as if he was enjoying the pleasure Haku was giving him. Naruto just saw the slight fear, could almost smell it even. And if he could then so could Kyuubi. "Haku is beautiful, it is no surprise you couldn't resist him. Poor Zabuza, what is he to do when he sees the love of his life with another?"

"I'm sure he'll survive. Haku didn't promise him forever." Naruto answered, watching as Haku's knuckles turned white with the grip he had on Kiba's arms.

"He's beautiful, Sai I believe his name was." Kyuubi nodded in appreciation, changing the subject as his eyes fell on Sasuke once more. "I was told you had two others as well. Perhaps you grew tired of them too."

"You suppose right Uncle," Naruto answered, trying to ignore what Sasuke was doing to his body. How could his mind be full of fear and hate, but his body be filled with lust and want all at once?

"He reminds me of a man I knew."

"Hm," Naruto nodded as Sasuke ran his hands back toward his jeans, his pale hands freeing his cock. Surpressing a moan, Naruto smirked at the show Sasuke was giving his uncle. When he told Sasuke to molest him, he didn't think the raven would go this far. His hand moving up and down his cock, fingering his slit before moving back toward his balls. The pressure Sasuke had on his cock was unbelievable. It was firm and tight, imprinting the picture of being a ass that was pulling him in. On his neck, Naruto knew he'd have hickies and bite marks, circling like a necklace. Deciding two could play at this game, Naruto ran one hand under Sasuke's shirt and pinched his ass. Earning a warning bite, Naruto slid his fingers along Sasuke's crack before probing at his entrance. Without warning, he shoved a finger up Sasuke's hole, enjoying the way he clamped around him, trying to force him back out.

"His name was Madara."

Sasuke paused briefly when Naruto's finger entered him. It hurt like a mother, and it pissed him the fuck off. The pain even brought tears to his eyes. Son of a bitch, it hurt. There was no fucking way he'd let any dick in his ass now. Not like he would do it before. Naruto was going to pay for this.

"He was a beautiful man." Kyuubi went on, "Had the world at his fingertips. Had fame, money, looks, family. He had it all. He was a wonderful lover." Kyuubi sighed with a amusement, "He could do things that most men could never do. Do you remember him, Nephew?"

"How could I not Uncle?" Naruto said, making Sasuke pause again. Who was this man? When Naruto squeezed his ass, and pushed his finger farther into him, Sasuke bit down hard enough to make the blonde pause. He wanted that finger out of him now. Biting down harder, he waited for Naruto to get the message. When the finger was pulled out of him, he wanted to scream. It hurt more then it did when it went in.

"How old were you Nephew?" Kyuubi questioned thoughtfully, "Eight? Ten?"  
"The first time I met him, I was seven." Naruto answered calmly, his body completely stiff now.

"Seven, such a young age, Nephew." Kyuubi chuckled. "Don't you agree?"  
"Of course Uncle, but you introduced me to him. What else was I to do?" Naruto bit out coldly, his body trembling with surpressed rage. "I believe he gave you a fortune."

"That he did." Kyuubi nodded. "At least he was good for something in the end."

"Tell me Uncle, how is Shukaku?" Naruto questioned, trying to get the subject off a past he rather not remember.

At the sound of his runaway lover, Kyuubi lost all pretense of humor. His body was stiff, boiling with rage and something else that could have been pain. It was amusing the way that such a simple word, a simple name, could do this to his uncle. Shut him down and knock him out. Shukaku was the only man alive that Kyuubi had ever loved. He was treasured and treated like a queen. Given everything he wanted, but the freedom he craved. He wore the finest of everything and ate only the best of the best. He very rarely was allowed to walk anywhere. Instead Kyuubi had men carry a chair around, taking Shukaku wherever it was he wished to go.

Shukaku was Kyuubi's world. He had captured the red head, like a spider caught a fly, without even trying. Naruto remembered the day Kyuubi had met Shukaku. His uncle had showed up, unannounced as always. Shukaku was in the process of seducing Naruto, along side Deidara and Haku, when Kyuubi walked through the door. At first Kyuubi had only stared in stunned silence at the blonde male with the delicate body, his eyes refusing to leave Shukaku's half naked form. Before Naruto could question what his Uncle wanted, or freak the fuck out about why he was there, Kyuubi ordered his guards to grab Shukaku, and without a backward glance, his uncle was gone.

For three years, Shukaku had been held against his will. Forced to bed Kyuubi and pretend to love him. Naruto knew his uncle wasn't a kind lover. Kyuubi hurt and abused everyone he took to bed. He killed them slowly while he did it. He knew that Kyuubi tried to be gentle with Shukaku, but Kyuubi didn't understand what gentle was. He cherished Shukaku in a way that sent shivers down Naruto's back. Locking away the frightened blonde, chaining him to his bed. He made love in the form of rape, begging and demanding for Shukaku to love him back.

In three years, Naruto had only seen Shukaku twice, once when he was taken, and once when Shukaku had ran. He had come to Deidara, months before he became Hidan's, and Deidara had helped him.

Ever since then, his uncle had lost whatever was left of his sanity, killing everyone that made any mistakes. Even to this day he searched for Shukaku. Naruto knew it was wrong to send the blonde back to his nightmare, but he knew Kyuubi would forget about Gaara if the love of his life was returned. Shukaku had been the only one to make his uncle somewhat human after all.

Though Kyuubi didn't care or love his son, he would still kill anyone that harmed what he created. If Shukaku came back, Gaara would be another body lost within the earths embrace.

"Uncle is something wrong?" Naruto questioned when his uncle made no move to answer.

"Tell me Naruto," Kyuubi said, his voice empty of any emotion, becoming the man that all feared. "do you wish to join your father in the afterlife?"

At the mention of his father, Naruto felt as if he had been slapped. He no longer cared that Sasuke was just as stiff and unmoving as he was. He doubted Kyuubi would notice anyway. His uncle was set on hurting him now. His punshiment for bringing up what shouldn't have been said.

"Your Father, such a wonderful, caring man." Kyuubi went on, "Cared about the world. Wished to save it from every disaster. Not a penny to his name, but he was a rich man, wasn't he? So full of life and love. Such a shame he married my sister, but who could resist Kushina? She was too beautiful for her own good. She was an angel sent down from heaven to capture every man that put eyes upon her. A temptress that your father had no chance against. She started off playing with him, wishing only to own his heart, but then she fell in love. Running off with him and shameing our family. Born of the blood I was born with and she thought she could become a saint." Kyuubi said, watching the way Naruto seemed to tense with each word, "Thought she could forget about the blood on her hands when she married him in a lie, with an image she created. Your father believed it though, and for four years she was happy. But you see, happiness can only last so long. Don't you agree?"

"He didn't deserve the death you gave him." Naruto whispered, almost as if he was afraid to speak any louder.

"But he did." Kyuubi disagreed, "Perhaps you can join your own father in the after life. You can ask him if he still feels my blade going through his body."

Glaring, Naruto tried to force himself to calm down. He would do none of them any good if he got angry. His mother had died as he and his father were gone. They had come home to a quiet house filled with blood, a body, and one man standing in the shadows.

He still remembered the day his father died. He was forced to watch as Minato fought his brother in law, trying in vane to avenge the death of his wife in a sword battle. Naruto was only three at the time, but he remembered the shock and pain, the agony as his father screamed his mother's name. He remembered the way his father had fallen to his knees as the blood left his body. His eyes still crying for his dead wife, his heart still breaking for the woman he loved. Then with one last slice of the blade, his father was another body at Kyuubi's feet and Naruto became his uncle's beast.

From that day, everything he had turned to hate. He promised himself that day he'd be like his uncle's nightmare, he'd be strong and powerful. He let hate overtake him completely, making him even stronger. Someday, he'd kill the man. Someday he'd avenge his father.

And someday his uncle would join his mother in the after life. He remembered his mother, the love she had for him, and he knew it was a lie. She never loved him, his mother didn't understand what love was. The only reason she played the part was because of his Father. Because she found him different and interesting, because he made her feel something other then the sick emotions so many of her line carried.

It was because of her that so many suffered. Because of her that his father was dead. His father was just her toy that she kept and lied to. He hated her as much as he hated his Uncle, as much as he hated everyone in their family.

"One day nephew, it will be you on the otherside of my blade. You will feel the pain of my heart." Kyuubi promised.

"You hold no heart, uncle," Naruto answered softly. "Just a burnt piece of coal."

Without another word between them, his uncle was gone, taking all of his people with them.

When the door closed behind him, Kiba groaned loudly and placed Haku in the seat next to him. "Fuck, I'm exhausted. My dick is dead. Couldn't keep it up much longer."

"Are you alright Naruto?" Haku questioned, standing on shaky legs and moving to his side.

"Fuckin' dandy." Naruto bit out, pushing Sasuke off of him, his body tensed and filled with renewed rage. "Kimimaro?"

"Checking the room already." Kimimaro said, walking around the room with a small device in his hands.

"Naru-"

"Haku shut the fuck up. Kiba get fuckin' Sasuke out of here." Naruto snarled, pushing passed them as he stalked into his room and slammed the door.

"Kitten?" Kiba questioned, moving to stand on unsteady legs.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, moving toward Naruto's room. He and the blonde had unfinished business. Haku was right, fear had a weird reaction on a man. Sasuke was feeling fucking horny and the blonde was going to be his tonight. Rage could only make the sex hotter.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Don't you ever fuckin' listen?" Naruto growled, from the bed. His hands behind his head as he glared up at the ceiling. His body shivering in anger and hate. The tension coming off of him could have been cut with a knife. And Sasuke knew that tension like that needed release. And fuck, he would have the blonde screaming his name.

"No." Sasuke answered moving toward the bed to stand beside it and look down at the blonde. "You and I have unfinished business."

"No, sweetheart, we don't." Naruto answered closing his eyes and taking a breath, looking as if he was wishing him gone.

"Yes, _sweetheart_, we do." Sasuke mocked, reaching down to cup Naruto's groin, shifting the jeans aside to clench his cock within his fist.

With a grunt, Naruto grabbed his wrist, his hold tightening until Sasuke thought it would break his arm. With his eyes on Naruto's, he let the other know he wasn't letting go. This was going to happen. Naruto was going to feel him pounding into his tan ass and when he woke, he'd always remember that Sasuke had taken him first.

"Fire only burns when you stick more wood." Naruto said softly, his fingers squeezing tighter and most likely leaving bruises. "Best leave now, cupcake."

"Make me." Sasuke challenged, lifting his brow and looking down his nose at the tan god within his clutches. Before he could even say more, Naruto had him flat on the bed, his ass in the air and his head pressed against the mattress. "What the fuck!" he cursed trying to move but unable to. "Get the fuck off me."

"You're in my playground Uchiha." Naruto whispered into his ear, biting the shell gently. Shivering Sasuke felt his body tense, waiting to see what would happen next. He knew he should have been fighting this, but trying to move was like trying to fly without wings. Gulping he tried to calm his racing heart and growing erection. He would not bottom, he told himself, he would not be the bitch. "Those that come here, leave with scars."

"Get off." Sasuke forced himself to say, stiffening when Naruto rubbed his bare cock against his ass crack, with one hand still in his hair, forcing him down, he used the other to spread his cheeks.

"I plan to." Naruto chuckled, fingering his hole.

"If you do this, it's rape." Sasuke said when the tip of Naruto's cock pressed against his entrance. What the fuck! Was he going to really take him against his will? Force him dry? No, no, no...damn it why was this turning him on!

"Rape is such an ugly word. It's so degrading of what sex is. Force on one person's part and unwilling acceptance on the other's." Naruto answered pressing firmly against him, the tip of his own length trying to enter him. "You are tight. I am not even in you and you're already squeezing."

"Get off of me." Sasuke said, trying to bite back the moan of disappointment when Naruto pulled back slightly, his hands pinching his cheeks and rubbing the ache away.

"Those that come to me, know what is about to happen." Naruto went on, moving to bite his neck, the heat of his body making Sasuke gasp as it rested above his own. "There is only one result that could come of you in my bed."

"I won't be on the bottom."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Naruto chuckled, moving his hand from his ass to grasp his cock. With a groan, Sasuke arched into his touch, begging for more with his body as he tried to break free. "Very well, you wish to be on top? By all means, I'm game."

"Huh?" Sasuke said trying to figure out what the blonde was talking about. "What-" was as far as he got before he was shifted around and straddling Naruto's waist, his ass pressing against Naruto's cock as both of his wrist were held in Naruto's tight grasp.

"Now you can ride me all you want." Naruto smirked, his eyes still filled with anger, his face void of any other emotion. "Go on princess, take charge."

"This is not what I meant." Sasuke growled trying to break free but getting no where. What the hell was Naruto made of? Fighting him was like fighting a wall.

"This is all you get." Naruto answered, "Now move this ass and get to work."

"Let go." Sasuke glared, pulling back only to stop when Naruto's free hand grasped his cock again, squeezing it tight enough to send pleasure running through his body. Groaning, he pushed himself into Naruto's hand, wanting more and getting it when the grip loosened slightly and began rubbing firmly up and down, grasping the tip and pinching enough to send pleasure and pain through him again. "Fuck..." he gasped pushing into Naruto's hand, his ass rubbing against the cock below him as it rubbed between his cheeks and teased his entrance.

"How innocent are you?" Naruto questioned softly, watching the way the raven moved against him, gasping and moaning in pleasure. He doubted Sasuke even remembered what he was trying to stop seconds ago. With the way he was going, Naruto would have thought something more was happening. "Losing yourself so quickly."

"Fuck, ahhh, you." Sasuke hissed tossing his head back when Naruto moved to the root of his dick and began fondling his balls.

"Yes, me fuck." Naruto smirked, releasing Sasuke's hands and watching in amusement as they landed to either side of him, trapping Naruto's head between. With the raven above him, eyes closed and body moving, Naruto felt his body tighten even more. How was that possible? He was already as hard as a rod and horny as an animal in heat. How could his body feel like it would explode so quickly? He wasn't even having sex yet but he felt like he had been going for hours.

With his hand still moving over Sasuke's length, he sucked three of his fingers, moving his tongue around them until they were moist enough before moving to Sasuke's clenching hole. Rubbing gently against it, he watched as Sasuke gasped and jumped, pressing down onto him. A top his ass, he thought with amusement. Sasuke screamed bottom. Screamed to be fucked. And that is what Naruto planned to do to him. Slowly he pushed one finger in, watching the way Sasuke tensed up, his dark eyes opening and meeting his own. With the amount of lust and hunger Naruto saw, he doubted this little raven even remembered what he trying to accomplish. Fuck, he'd bet that Sasuke even forgot his own name.

Pressing pass the barrier that tried to keep him out, he smirked as Sasuke's eyes lost focused and his ass pressed down. Who knew that this little boy would be so sensitive beneath his belt. You'd think one was blowing and fucking him all at once. Pushing and pulling his finger out slowly from the one above him, Naruto watched as Sasuke seemed to lose himself, his mind too far gone to try and stop when the second finger entered him. His body arching and groaning with pleasure when a third quickly joined, the pain seeming to bypass the raven as pleasure kept riding him high. The way his muscles clenched and held his fingers in, Naruto knew that no one had ever been this close to this area.

As Sasuke moved his own body up and down, trying to claim the fingers that penetrated him, Naruto began to search around until Sasuke stilled and moaned, his cock leaking more then before as his pre-cum continued to fall onto Naruto's stomach. "Found you." Naruto whispered moving his fingers to hit that spot over and over again.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke shouted sitting up, his hands holding onto Naruto's arms as he fucked himself on Naruto's fingers. Trying to gain more and unable to go over the ledge. "Fuck!" he growled moving his body faster, needing the release that so badly wanted come. When the fingers left his body, he groaned in anger, trying to stop them as he clenched around each one, making it harder for them to leave. "No, fuck...no." He groaned pushing down, his ass following them as much as it could before they were completely gone. In anger, he glared down at Naruto. His need greater then anything he felt before. He felt incomplete with Naruto's hands no longer touching him. "You bastard." he growled pushing and spreading his legs, trying to force the other's dick into the waiting hole. "You fucker."

"You don't bottom remember." Naruto stated, as he pushed him to the side and sat up. From the bed Sasuke, glared at the other, the silk sheets playing havoc on his thighs, rubbing against him so beautifully, the shirt he wore smelling of Naruto, sending him over the edge. He barely had enough control not to start humping one of the pillows he found beneath him, craddling his cock. "Best go find someone else to play with." Naruto smirked, moving to stand off the bed, his dick on display. Sasuke found his eyes glued to it, watching the way it pulsed and grew thicker. The way it began to leak and the way the cum seemd to drip like liquid candy.

Not even thinking about it, Sasuke found his hand on Naruto's wrist pulling the other back down. Without much thought he staddled the other and clenched his fist around the beautiful cock. With a glare, he moved his ass enough to place the tip against him. "Don't you fucking dare leave me like this." He hissed before slamming down. "FUCK!" He cursed as the pain exploded over him, hurting like a bitch and chasing away everything that made this hot seconds ago. "Son of a fucking bitch." he cursed, tears pulling around his eyes as he tried to relax his body. Just like that, he realized what he had done. What the pleasure had done to his mind. With wide pain filled eyes, he met Naruto's watchful ones. The blonde's face holding no expression he could find or see. It was like the other was feeling nothing. Which was a blow to Sasuke's ego. "What the fuck..." he whispered, moving his body gently when the pain began to recede only to tense up when it came back full force.

"Move."

"How..." How the hell had this happened! He wasn't supposed to end up like this. He was supposed to be fucking the other into the bed, not riding him like a damn whore!

"Move." Naruto ordered again, flexing his hips and sending his cock deeper in.

Gasping, Sasuke squeezed around him, only to freeze when he felt that area being touched again. Only this time it was more intense. There was more of Naruto rubbing against that area and god, he wanted even more then that touching it. Shakily he pushed himself back off of Naruto's cock, angling to hit that spot again before going down. "Oh god." he moaned, tossing his head back and doing it again. Never in his life had he felt such a thing. It was like everything was on fire and nothing could soothe it or burn it out. Blindly he reached for Naruto's hands, clutching them in his own clumsily as he forced his body to move again and again, taking everything that Naruto's cock was promising him.

When his hands were placed on the tan chest below, he opened his eyes to find Naruto's lust filled eyes gazing at him, his slightly bigger hands squeezing his waist as he helped Sasuke lift himself up over and over, forcing Sasuke down even harder then the thrust before.

Wanting to feel more, Sasuke removed one hand from Naruto's waist and blindly began to sqeeze his own cock, trying to gain that ecstasy that was promised. Jerking himself off, he rode Naruto, eyes closed wanting to feel everything as it should have been felt.

The sound of their bodies slapping together, their skin filled with sweat, the scent of sex in the air, Naruto's jeans rubbing against his legs, and one more thrust from Naruto, found Sasuke cumming like a bitch in heat. Screaming Naruto's name, his body let everything go, falling limply onto the blonde as he tried to relearn to breathe. It was hours later, he wasn't sure, when he realized that the blonde's dick was still hard and buried inside of him.

"This is only a one time thing." Sasuke stated, angry with himself for letting the blonde play seme. "Next time you will be taking my cock." With a grunt he found himself on his back and Naruto on top of him. The tip of the other's cock grazing against that spot inside of him again. Closing his eyes, he moaned. With his own cock already heating up, he opened his eyes to find Naruto looking down at him.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Naruto said, a frown in place. Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto's lips were on his, his tongue forcing it's way in as he began again. Sending Sasuke back into the pleasure filled war created for them. Digging his nails into Naruto's shoulders, he found his body bent almost in half when the blonde moved his arms beneath his knees and changed the angle. With the force of Naruto's thrust, it wasn't long before Sasuke came screaming again.

}{

He wasn't sure what time it was, but when he woke, Sasuke found himself on Naruto's bed naked with the equally naked blonde fast asleep behind him, his tan body spooning his own and his cock pressed against his hole, almost as if he was wanting back in. Even now, it was hard and stiff. And as if he hadn't been fucking all day, his body was once again begging for more.

Deciding that he'd worry about bottoming all day some other time, Sasuke reached behind him and lifted one leg. Without much thought, he grabbed Naruto's dick and slid it inside himself, squeezing down when it was buried as far as it would go. With slow movements, he began to shift. Groaning silently to not wake the still sleeping blonde, Sasuke grasped the sheets beneath him tightly as he moved his other hand to grasp Naruto's hip, angling his own hips to gain that needed pleasure. Shifting his body again, he tried to angle each thrust perfectly and failing each time.

"This is rape." Naruto whispered into his ear, his hand moving from around Sasuke's waist to grasp his length. "You're doing it against my will."

"Shut up and fuck me." Sasuke hissed, his body still moving as the hand on his dick squeezed and fondled him.

"You're going to be sore."

"I don't give a shit."

"You're taking it up the ass."

"You'll take it later." Sasuke growled, wishing Naruto would shut up and fuck him as Sasuke wanted him to.

"It'll be rape then too." Naruto chuckled, pissing Sasuke off.

"Damn it, Naruto, do-OH GOD!" he gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and seeing stars. "Again! Hit there again!" he ordered when Naruto took over their bodies and did just that.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

It was two days later and Sasuke could still feel the ache in his ass. He supposed, being his first time and all in the bitch spot, that it would last a while yet. Everytime he walked or sat, he felt the pain intensify, sending shivers of pain and, shockingly, pleasure through his body. What shocked him more was that he found himself walking when he didn't have to and sitting in harder, firmer places just to feel the ache. He had no idea why he'd want to feel it at all, since he was still beyond pissed at being on the bottom, but he did. God, he liked the feel of it so much that even now he was sitting in the most uncomfortable, never used, wooden chair he had in the corner of his room as he searched for information on the internet.

He had to have been sick to even like the pain, right? He, who was always top, did not like the thought of being a bottom, right? "Of course not." he said out loud into the silence of his room. "There is no way I liked Naruto's hot, thick, warm-ugh!" he groaned as heat spread all over his body and his mind once more went to the blonde. Naruto had gone all day. Taking breaks here and there, to recharge, but otherwise went for hours. He had been unsatable, his body constantly moving as it pounded into Sasuke over and over again. Each thrust as hard and pleasurable as the one before. He had given Sasuke more orgasms then Sasuke had ever gained with another lover. The only thing that really pissed him off, however, was that he had passed out a few times and woken hours later to find Naruto smirking in a way that sent his blood boiling. He saw it as a challenge, one that made him have to prove that he could last as long as the blonde.

Now that he thought about it, he wanted to slap himself. "What the fuck?" he frowned, not really seeing the words on his screen. "I couldn't have liked it...could I?" maybe it was just sex with Naruto in general. The guy had more sex appeal then any one man should have. He was made for sex and Sasuke had taken him up on his offer...just not the way he thought he would. He wouldn't deny he wanted to bed the blonde again, of course what he would deny was wanting to bottom, because he was meant to top Naruto. "An off day, that's all. I do not like dick up my ass. Not even-stop thinking about this, damn it!" he snapped at himself, forcing Naruto's naked body out of his mind. Ignoring the images of him and Naruto fucking in the shower in Naruto's room, or the way they had fell to the ground and Naruto had pinned him, or when he had rode Naruto for what seemed like hours- "Damn it Sasuke! Enough!"

If not for Itachi calling at two in the morning, Sasuke feared he might have still been with Naruto, might have still been sleeping and fucking, fucking and sleeping. If not for Itachi calling, Sasuke would still be lost within the pleasure. Instead he had quietly but quickly jumped out of bed, and pulled his clothes out from underneath. Then he had stood there for a while, watching Naruto sleep, the blonde looking so damn hot that Sasuke wanted to jump back in bed with him. It took a lot of will on his part, more then it should have, for him to leave Naruto.  
But then he had stopped at the door and walked back. He had crawled onto the bed and gently ran his lips against Naruto's. Had licked the other's lips and ran his hand down Naruto's cheek. He had pulled back and continued to watch Naruto sleep before kissing him again and forcing himself to leave the bed, to leave the _Warehouse, _and Naruto.

Kiba had been waiting for him, sitting in the outer room by himself. He had met Sasuke's gaze with an unreadable one, shaking it off and turning away before Sasuke could ask what that look meant. He had then went back to his old self and acting like the perverted ass that Sasuke couldn't stand. Where Kiba was now, he didn't know or care. So long as his family never saw him, mostly his parents, Sasuke was okay with the other protecting him.

"Please tell me you aren't obsessed with that too?" Itachi asked from behind him, making Sasuke jerk and jump in surprise.

"What?" he asked, barely holding back the groan when his ass had moved on the wooden chair. He hoped like hell that Itachi wouldn't notice the tent forming in his pants from that jump. God he was pathetic, getting hard over something that happened days ago. He wondered if Naruto thought about it? If it crossed the blonde's mind and made him want to wish for more. Then he wondered what Naruto thought when he woke up alone in bed. Was he angry? Pissed? Hurt? Who was he kidding, Naruto probably didn't even care. In fact, he probably thought that Sasuke was saving him the trouble of kicking him out.

"The Legend of the Kitsune or Kyuubi as it's now referred to. The Great Nine Tailed Fox Demon." Itachi said nodding toward the computer screen. "Uncle was obsessed with it. Every day, for as long as I could remember, to the day he died, Uncle would research the Kyuubi Legend. The Demon that was the most intelligent of all of them and was said to have magical powers. He could be human and-"

"I've read all of that." Sasuke said quickly cutting him off. "What uncle? And why was he obsessed?"

"Our uncle that died when you were around four. He died in an accident. He's Uncle Izuna's only brother." Itachi frowned. "Don't you remember-of course not, it isn't really surprising. Uncle very rarely visited us, and when he did, he'd go just as quickly as he came. The Kyuubi Legend was his life. He lived for it. He had statues and paintings of the Kyuubi. He had scripts and could tell you in detail about every little thing that centered around the Demon. I once asked Uncle Izuna why he loved the Demon so much and Uncle said that Uncle Madara believed that the Kitsune had been reborn-"

"Madara?" Sasuke blinked in surprise as that named popped up again. Could Kyuubi have been talking about his uncle? Did Naruto know his uncle? Did his uncle believe that Kyuubi was the Demon of legend?

"Yes, Uncle Madara. Anyway, Uncle Izuna said that Uncle Madara would always talk about the Kyuubi as if he was real. He'd describe how the Kitsune looked and talk about how much they were in love and little things like that. Personally everyone thought that Madara went insane-"

"What happened to all of his stuff?" Sasuke asked quickly, as more questions filled his head. If Madara was one and the same, and Sasuke was sure he was, then maybe, just maybe, he'd find more information on Kyuubi, because so far the internet was providing nothing. And if he found out more about Kyuubi, then maybe he'd actually get more information on Naruto too. The more information he had the better cards he'd have when dealing with the blonde and his uncle.

"I think Uncle has everything in his home, put up in a few of his extra rooms." Itachi answered. "I-Sasuke where are you going?"  
"I'm going to Uncle's. I need to find out some stuff."

"Why? We rarely visit Uncle, he's going to find this suspecious."

"Because I have to. I'm sure what uncle has is very important and has to deal with the _Warehouse_ and everything in it." Sasuke said, pulling his shoes on and ignoring the pain in his ass as he moved. He'd think about sex with Naruto later, right now he wanted to find out more about the sexy blonde and the terrifying red head.

"I'll come with you." Itachi said following him toward his car.

"Me too, where we going?" Kiba asked as he leaned against the car with two other people. One being Neji, the other Haku who was dressed normally again. "I could use a little action-if you know what I mean-and I love getting it on in the backseat of a car. What about you Neji? Care to join me?"

"N-no." Neji blushed, moving away from Kiba a bit. Sasuke didn't even bother questioning why Neji was here in the first place. Neji and he were supposed to be working on a school assignment together, but that would have to be put on hold for now.

"Kiba." Haku warned before turning to Sasuke. "Naruto sent me today to keep Kiba...undercontrol. Sort of."

"Meaning, Bunny's my fuck buddy today-only if Neji won't give it up." Kiba grinned, looking at Itachi, running his gaze up and down the older raven. "Care to join in, Gorgeous?"

"Hn." Itachi answered looking disgusted.

"What about Zabuza?" Sasuke asked, looking at Haku.

"Naruto has him on another errand." Haku shrugged, not looking at all concerened.

"So Bunny's ass is mine today. Want to add yours to the list?" he went on, still trying to pick up Itachi.

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth, Itachi spoke. "Touch me with even one of your dirty paws, dog, and you will wish and beg for death."

"That makes me horny. Say it again." Kiba grinned, only to grunt as Itachi grasped him around the neck and pulled him forward.

"And if you touch Neji or Sasuke, your dick will be shoved up your ass-" whatever else Itachi said went unheard by the other three. Sasuke wished he could have heard what his brother was threatening to do, because the look of shock and the color draining from the pervert's face stunned Sasuke. When Itachi pulled away, Kiba gulped and nodded quickly before jumping into the driver seat, not even saying a word.

"What did you say to him?" Haku asked in surprise, turning his gaze toward Itachi. "Only Naruto and another can shut him up at all."

"Words he'll understand." Itachi said simply, opening the back door and gesturing for Haku to get in, following in after and telling Sasuke and Neji to go around.

"So where are we going?" Kiba asked, not sounding like the Kiba Sasuke knew.

"To my uncle's." Itachi answered, giving the address. The rest of the ride went in silence with only Itachi and Haku breaking it with a flirting banter.

When they arrived at Izuna's house, Sasuke was quick to exit, the other four getting out after him. Ignoring the way his brother helped Haku out of the car, even letting the other hang onto his arm as they walked toward the front door, Sasuke turned his gaze to Kiba. Kiba had very little emotions, almost none, on his face. His eyes were glancing around, looking every bit as professional as any bodyguard Sasuke had ever had before. Was that Itachi's doing? Or was he actually taking things seriously now?

"What brings you all here?" Izuna asked as he opened the door, motioning for them to enter. It always surprised Sasuke to see his uncle. Everytime he saw him, he knew he was looking into his future. Izuna was his older replica. Same face, same height, same build, and only the small amount of grey hair barely coming in and a few thin wrinkles around his uncle's face showed the difference between them. Even with age barely seeming to hit him, Izuna was as proud as any Uchiha.

"We came to see if you have Uncle Madara's belongings still." Itachi said taking the lead.

"His belongings? Why?" Izuna narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well-"

"I want to see what he found about the Kyuubi Legend." Sasuke said, ignoring the surprised look he gained from Kiba and Haku. "Itachi said he had a lot of things that he had collected."

"Quite a lot, yes." Izuna nodded, "Filled up three rooms. Why do you want it?"

"It's for a project in school."

"A project?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, hoping his uncle bought his lie. Forcing himself not to flinch at his uncle's unblinking stare. Izuna looked as if he saw more then Sasuke wanted him to.

"Very well, take the stairs on the right. You'll find everything on the third floor toward the end." Izuna said finally. "What are you looking for exactly?"

"Anything really." Sasuke shrugged, moving toward the stairs, pausing at his uncle's next words.

"Be careful what you search for Sasuke, not everything is meant to be found."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at the older man.

"Madara played in the same shadows, thinking to go untouched. But the things about shadows is they never disappear. They cling to everything, Sasuke." Izuna answered. "The Kitsune was always a passion of Madara's. Since we were children hearing stories of the great fox, Madara was in awe of him. He lived each day looking for the fox, wishing and wanting it to be real. He dreamed of it and one day he told me he found him. He told me the fox was real and his. He told me the fox graced him with beautiful things and all he wanted in return was whatever he wished from my brother at the time. Many times it was money sometimes something else. But there was always one thing Madara wanted from the Kitsune and always he would get it for a night. My brother was a sick man, Sasuke. He was lost to me before he took his last breath."

"Why are you telling me this Uncle?" Sasuke asked with a frown in place.

"Because I do not wish to lose another to the Kitsune...what you wish is in the second room." with that Izuna turned away, leaving them alone in confusion.

"Come on, let's go." Itachi said finally. "Uncle said the second room, so we'll search there for whatever it is you're looking for."

"I'm positive Uncle already has the answers I need." Sasuke answered. "But I'm more then positive he won't give me anything."

"Maybe it is too much for your uncle to handle?" Haku questioned as they continued up the steps. "It is highly likely that your uncle knew Kyuubi, and Kyuubi, him. To be honest, I have never seen Madara. I've only heard small whispers about him. To know that he's related to you and part of Naruto's past...that is surprising."

"It doesn't matter, because if their uncle down stairs is acting like that," Kiba said, "he knows more or just as much as if he was part of it. You guys search, I'll be outside if you need me."

"We'll we won't find an answer talking amongst ourselves." Itachi said, moving toward the indicated door and walking in. "This might take all day."

"Shit." Sasuke sighed, taking in shelves upon shelves, tables, and chairs filled with files. "Let's dig in."

A few hours later, all four were gathered around one of the tables they cleared off. In front of them were journals filled with entries. Each one completely filled with entries about 'Kitsune'. Sometimes the entries seemed to be speaking about two different people, but it was hard to tell who he was writing about when he had named them both the same. One Kitsune was his legend come to life and the other was the legend he was helping create. He knew one Kitsune had to be Kyuubi, the Legend already made, and he was positive the other was Naruto, the one he was making his own. That much Sasuke could figure out but which was which when spoken about in the same paragraph was confusing, sometimes he'd write about the 'power and beauty of his Kitsune, the way he could stare into one soul like magic' at that Sasuke thought he was speaking about Kyuubi. Then he'd go on and say 'the innocents that seemed to linger even as it no longer existed, the tiny touches that could fuel a fire in one's heart' and that made him think of Naruto.

"Death be the hardest thing to accept." Haku started reading, "Life be the most heartbreaking thing to have. Dreams be the most impossible to forget. Pain consumes me and is the easiest to hold."

"What?" Neji frowned.

"I don't know, it was written in there between two other entries about 'Kitsune'." Haku said. "It doesn't really go there though."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked taking the journal.

"Look at the writing, it's like someone was imitating Madara's hand. You can see the slight shifts in the 'g' and 'e' but otherwise they copied his hand perfectly. Then you look behind it and it looks like someone erased whatever was there before."

"What does it say before and after that?" Sasuke asked.

"The first entry is talking about the gift he saw within his Kitsune. The way he could slay an enemy in an artful display, creating and building something so beautiful. It goes on and on for a while. Then the entry after that it is talking about life. The way his Kitsune seemed to hold it and bend it to his will. To do what couldn't be done by his own hands." Haku answered.

"So is it Kyuubi he's speaking of or Naruto? Is one about the first or the second?" Neji asked.

"Hmmm." Itachi frowned as he put the journal down, holding his finger on it to keep it in place as he searched for another journal. Finding the one he wanted, he flipped a few pages and read, "'Nightmares were created for on thing, to show that dreams exist and will never be touched for the nightmares pull you and hold you close. That is the importance of a nightmare and the reality of a dream.' The entries before or after don't go with the writing but it is in the same hand writing as the one Haku found." Itachi said. "Something is erased behind it as well, almost as if the person just wanted a place to put his thoughts. I'm sure if we look through the rest of the journals we'll find more of these entries."

"But why write them here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he had nothing better to do." Naruto answered as he stood in the doorway, Kiba right behind him.

"Na-Naruto." Sasuke whispered, taking the blonde in. The man was mouthwatering even when he wasn't trying. Wearing black cargo pants and boots. A black vest over a white long sleeved v-neck shirt. What surprised him was seeing Naruto outside of his club. He assumed that the blonde never left the _Warehouse_ to begin with.

"Are these your entries?" Itachi asked.

"Everything is his. Some when he was more lost then the second before. He'd erase and rewrite constantly when his mind was fading." Naruto said with the same bored look, not even bothering to look at Sasuke. It was like Sasuke didn't exist to him, and that kind of hurt. Was Naruto angry that he had ran out on him? Did he even care? "I don't need to write my damn thoughts down for release of any kind. Sex does the job for me."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, wanting Naruto to look at him. To acknowledge him. To say something about their night together at least.

"Simply because I was told there were things in here that could be useful to myself." Naruto shrugged walking in and taking a journal from Neji's hands. "Your uncle let me in without a fight, telling me to take everything if I wished to."

"Why would you need them?" Itachi frowned. "And why would he say such a thing?"

"Why not?" Naruto chuckled. "And your uncle owes me."

"Madara only speaks of Kitsune, he doesn't say which one he's speaking of. I'm not sure when he's talking about you or about Kyuubi." Haku said, trying to speak passed the tension building in both of the Uchihas.

"He's not speaking of either of us." Naruto answered reading through an entry. "In fact he's speaking of the damn Kitsune. In his fucked up mind we were this demon of legend. He didn't see us but 'it'."

"I don't understand." Sasuke admitted, flushing slightly when Naruto met his gaze, only to glare at the smirk that crossed Naruto's face.

"The demon is all in his head and we didn't fucking exist to him."

"So why did your uncle sell you to mine?" Sasuke asked, watching the way Naruto's jaw clenched and his eyes went murderous.

"Simply because your uncle liked to fuck little boys." Naruto answered tossing the book on the desk, his eyes demanding Sasuke stunned gaze to meet his. "Your uncle would buy me once a week to fuck me. His money, my body. He saw me as a portion of the demon and my uncle as the other half. My uncle was the cruel side, I was meant to be the innocent. These journals are nothing but shit in his make believe world." Naruto said moving toward one of the shelves in the far corner. After a quick search he grasped three big files and left.

Without realizing what he was doing, Sasuke ran after Naruto, surprised to find the other already at the bottom of the stairs. Picking up his speed, he flew down the stairs, barely catching Naruto by a very expensive car, one that he had seen outside the _Warehouse. _"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you?" Naruto asked boredly, tossing the files into the passenger seat and going around.

"That my uncle..."

"Fucked me? Why would I? Your uncle is dead, you're not him. Unlike others, I hate only those involved." Naruto answered as he got in his car, lifting a brow when Sasuke got in and sat on the files. "Get out."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, unsure of what else to say. What the hell was he supposed to say? Think? Finding out the guy he liked was molested by his dead uncle-

"And I don't care. Your uncle is dead. My uncle is next."

"Next? You killed my uncle?" When Naruto said nothing, Sasuke sat back, not really seeing that Naruto was driving. "That's why you hate rich people. Why you won't bottom...isn't it?"

"My, isn't someone a little detective in the making?" Naruto bit out. "Putting it all together. The bastard that runs the _Warehouse _was bought, therefore, hating money and ignoring the rich assholes that enter his club. He was forced, therefore, hating to bottom. How long did it take for that to be put together? God, even I would have put it together faster. I mean who in their right mind hates money? Let me see..."

"How long did it...did he..."

"Long enough." Naruto answered uncaringly.

"For someone that went through...through what you did...you're pretty calm about it."

"Only victims panic and cry." Naruto said, turning cold eyes to look in Sasuke's own. "I am anything but a victim. I am the one that's making every future step now."

"Still, you were a child-" Sasuke tried to argue.

"My childhood was already fucked up." Naruto cut him off. "This was just another layer on the fucking cake."

"What's in these files?" Sasuke said when Naruto continued to dismiss his words.

"My business." he tried again.

"Where are we going?"

"To pick up another package." Naruto answered, speeding down the road. "Listen, sweetheart, I don't need pity or shit like that. I am me because of them. My loving Uncle once told me that to control the world you must first control yourself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That I am in perfect control of my actions, however, my uncle is about to lose his."

"How?"

"I have his angel." Naruto answered, cutting a car off. "The dice are in my hands. I send the word of what I have. My uncle will focus on this and your problem will be easier to be rid of. Once I kill that bastard, I'll go for my uncle."

"So if you have all that figured out why do you need the files?"

"My business." Naruto said again. "Now please shut the fuck up and let me drive."

"Are you angry?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself, "I mean-"

"Cupcake, we fucked," Naruto said, "We didn't get married and tie our damn lives together. Besides, it's not like I woke up alone."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke bit out, trying to unclench his fist and get rid of the jealousy that ran through his blood.

"Means I had another hole to fill. Sai came back early and he was as horny as fuck. Gave me a night like no other." Naruto shrugged, looking unaffected by Sasuke's glare.

"Fuck you." Sasuke hissed, wanting to strangle the blonde.

"I've already done that, you came so many fucking times, I'm surprised you're still alive." Naruto answered, turning to look at him, a grin spreading across his face. "Princess, are you jealous? What the fuck did you think would happen? I'd fall in love with you and beg for you to grace me with your body? That I'd get down on one knee and ask for your hand? Trust me, cupcake-"

"Call me cupcake one more time you bastard." Sasuke snarled, barely holding himself from springing across the car.

To Sasuke's shock, Naruto broke out laughing. "Oh god, please tell me you didn't fall in love with me?"

"No." Sasuke said, hating himself for wanting to jump the blonde and fuck the night away and prove to the bastard that he was a better lay then any other Naruto would ever have. That Sai had nothing on him.

"A fuck up the ass and you turn into a bitch." Naruto shook his head, moving into a garage and parking the car. Pocketing the keys he turned his body to face Sasuke. "Do you want another fuck? Want my dick up your ass? Do you want my cum dripping from your body?"

"Let's go get your stupid package." Sasuke growled as he stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

"Baby, this package will save your life." Naruto countered, following him out and leading the way, humming something Sasuke couldn't figure out.

"What are you humming?" he asked in annoyance once they reached the elevator and got in.

Instead of answering, Naruto started to crudely sing. "_If you like it innovative, better get someone creative honey_." at that he grinned when Sasuke gaped at him in surprise. "_And if you want it to be jammin', gotta get somebody slammin' baby._"

"What the hell are you singing?" Sasuke blushed when Naruto pushed him into the wall of the elevator, their cocks rubbing against one another. He barely held back the groan that wanted to come out, but Sasuke couldn't stop his hands from holding onto Naruto's waist or the way his legs shifted farther apart to fit the blonde between.

"_If you really want it good girl get yourself a bad boy, get it like it could be, would be, yeah like it should be. If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a bad boy_." Naruto continued to sing, starting in another spot of the song. When Sasuke continued to stare at him, he broke into a chuckle, "Takin' it old school, cupcake. Might have been a chick band but that song is all about sex." he whispered, kissing Sasuke's ear and smirking as Sasuke shivered. When Naruto moved closer to his lips, Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning forward, only to frown in annoyance when Naruto pulled away and left him standing all alone.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Sasuke snarled angrily as he stalked after the blonde. It took a few running steps to catch up to Naruto, and the only reason Sasuke caught him was because he stopped by a door. Stopping beside him, Sasuke turned to find a man he didn't know in the doorway.

"He's in the backroom." the man said gruffly, letting them in.

"Good," Naruto nodded, placing an arm around Sasuke's waist and forcing him forward, "Oh Shinga?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Zabuza needs to be taught a lesson. I don't give a damn how you do it, just get it done. Today, tomorrow, next week, no longer then that."  
"Yes boss." Shinga saluted and left.

"Do you just like killing people?" Sasuke asked, pushing Naruto off of him. "First Ino-"

"Ino isn't dead. I don't kill chicks." Naruto said, "I just teach them lessons they won't forget. Right now that bitch is wishing to be dead."

"Why?"

"No one fucks with me and gets away with it. She'll remember it and future bitches will watch their steps. Now shut the fuck up." with that, Naruto moved to the last room where quiet sobbing could be heard. Pushing open the door, he walked in, Sasuke right behind him. Right away their gazes landed on a little blonde angel with short curly hair and bright blue eyes. Evenly tan skin and as delicate as a china doll. Sasuke was shocked by the person in front of him. Hell, this man looked like he needed to be protected and and handled delicately. He was the type of person that would be the victim in any scenario. Even with tears running down his face and curled into himself on the bed, he was beautiful, looking as if he belonged in a painting instead of here. "Shukaku." Naruto said, standing above the male.

"Please." Shukaku begged, his voice as beautiful as the rest of him, meeting Naruto's gaze, his eyes red and filled with fear. "Please don't take me back." when Naruto continued to stare at him, Shukaku's lips trembled, "Why? Why are you doing this to me! Why! I can't go back. I can't!"

"Naruto-"  
"Shut the hell up, Sasuke." Naruto snarled, never looking away from Shukaku. "You wanted to be saved. Someone else has to take your place."

"Not this way." Sasuke said in shock. "Naruto you can't throw him back to that man-"

"I'll kill myself first! I will!" Shukaku shouted, jumping from the bed and trying to run.

"You shouldn't have run in the first place, Shukaku." Naruto answered, his arm holding the struggling little blonde easily. "You knew you'd end up back with him. Even with Deidara trying to hide you. But with one call from him, telling you to hide deeper, my guys found you."

"Don't take me back!" came the sobbing reply. "I'll give you anything! I'll do anything!"

"Sorry angel, but I'm not inter-"

"I'll tell you where your son is!" Shukaku said desperately.

"My...what?" Naruto got out, his eyes wide.

All Sasuke could think at that moment was, what the fuck?


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto sat in the darkness of his room as he held a glass of the strongest drink he had in his club. He couldn't remember the name, didn't care to remember it. On the small table beside his bed, was the bottle, waiting to refill his glass.

And no matter how many times he refilled the damn glass, he couldn't forget Shukaku's words. Every single word repeating in his head. With a curse, he guzzled the liquid within his glass and reached for the bottle once more. Without thought, he brought the bottle to his lips and chugged it down, uncaring as it escaped his lips and drenched the shirt he wore.

Even as it burned his throat, Naruto still thought of Shukaku. Of the little blonde angel locked away within the basement of the _Warehouse._ He could still hear Shukaku's pleading words and quick promises ringing through his ears.

A child? He had a child? That wasn't possible. He had been careful. Had taken only female lovers that couldn't have children or had some little gadget that made it impossible for them to have children unless they were ready. He had made sure to use a condom for every bitch he brought to his bed.

_I'll tell you where your son is_

"I don't have a fucking son!" Naruto growled, throwing the half full bottle at the wall, watching it break on impact, bringing a shelf to the floor. The shattered glass did little to calm his mind. Why couldn't he get drunk enough to ignore Shukaku's words? "...I can't have a fucking son..."

}{

Haku frowned in worry as he looked through the one way mirror, his eyes watching Shukaku sleep. Shukaku looked the same as the last time he had seen him, the only difference was that his body was no longer carefree, no longer seducing everyone with just a movement of his body. He was curled into himself, his body thinner then before but just as beautiful. The tears on his face looking as if they'd never stop, just as the trembling of his body continued on.

Haku had prayed that Naruto would never find him, and here he was. Shukaku had suffered and was now being thrown back in hell to save another. At that moment he hated Sasuke. Hated the Uchiha with every fiber of his being. If not for him, Shukaku would have stayed hidden. Stayed where no one would have been able to find him. Angels were meant to fly within the clouds, not suffer in a demon's hands. He wanted to kill Sasuke just to set Shukaku free.

The only question running through Haku's mind was; why was Shukaku still here? And why wasn't Gaara dead?

It had been two weeks since Naruto had brought the little angel here, two weeks since he holed himself within his room, refusing entry to everyone, even Sai. No matter how hard Sai tried, for the last five days, Naruto refused to answer him, throwing him out of the room the first time he entered. When Sai had demanded Naruto see him, Naruto had turned his back on him, ignoring Sai screaming his love to him. When the bedroom door had closed on Sai's face, the pale raven had ran from the room, his tears falling down his face.

Before Sasuke, everyone knew their places... After Sasuke, everything went haywire.

Zabuza was dead.

He knew he should have at least felt an ache at losing his lover of only a year, but Haku didn't. He felt relief for the man being gone. Felt as if the world had been removed from his shoulders. He could stop pretending, stop acting. Stop forcing himself to believe he cared about the man that no longer existed in their world. Zabuza's body left to be found by others that thought to follow Zabuza's footsteps. Shindo's work as clear as day for all to see. There were only four men that Naruto would send out to either capture a runaway or to take their life; Kiba, Gaara, Shindo, and Raiga. Shindo was very rarely called on, but when he was, everyone hid. Shindo was a killer, locked within the kennels with Kiba. Shindo was more lost to the world then any of the previous three. He talked normal, acted normal, but he was truely just a dog waiting for his master's next orders. Shindo was patient, could fool a priest into thinking he was an angel, but Haku had seen Shindo work. The police may not have known whos body parts they were finding all over town, but everyone here did.

Kiba was out of the kennels, his home away from the world of temptation and death. Kiba was a killer, he wasn't a babysitter. And it was only a matter of time before he took another's life. There was only so much sex would do for the raging animal when the thought of death done by his hands was always within reach. Kiba had no control once he took one life. He always wanted to take more. Sex kept the killer within him at bay, but Haku was no longer fucking him. He had refused the other his body for the first time. He had refused to bend over for the other, fighting back when Kiba refused to listen, walking off with a few painful remarks. It was that, that brought Haku to his senses.

If demons always won in the end, what was the point? Naruto was his friend, his once upon lover, but Naruto was no longer his. Naruto was just as lost and confused as the rest of them. Haku knew without a doubt that his friend was on the verge of losing it all, everything he believed in was no longer making sense. No matter how well he talked, how well he acted, Naruto was just as ready as Haku was to say good-bye to this life.

"Sasuke, why didn't you stay away?" He whispered to the still air around him, watching Shukaku, the little angel, shift under the thin blanket, waiting for Naruto to return him to hell.

}{

Sasuke sat in his last period class, waiting for the day to finally end. His mind unable to comprehend what the teacher was saying, what any of his teachers had said all day. His mind was too occupied to care.

Since the _Warehouse_, he had lost two friends. Suigetsu ignored him, refusing to even acknowledge him. Shikamaru had followed his footsteps when Ino had ended up in the hospital. The fear of everything finally hitting him hard. Sasuke didn't blame either of them.

Gaara was still gunning for him, even though the red head had literaly disappeared into thin air, Sasuke knew he was still coming.

Kiba was his bodyguard, that was quickly becoming a ticking time bomb. The violence Sasuke saw in his eyes, seemed to be growing. The need and lust that lingered wasn't for sex, and Sasuke was almost afraid he knew exactly what Kiba wanted.

He was possibly falling for that bastard of a blonde, Naruto. Whatever kind of relationship they had was making it impossible for him to stop thinking of Naruto. The rush he gained from being with the older man could be explained by his life being on the line, but Sasuke didn't think that was all of it. The night of sex making it impossible to think of anyone else before Naruto.

Finding out his Uncle was a child molestor and that Naruto had suffered at his hands. Naruto shrugged it off, but Sasuke knew that his Uncle had a major part of Naruto's ways now. That he had help destroy everything that would have made Naruto a child.

Meeting Kyuubi. Just the man's name alone made him afraid. Sasuke believed himself able to take anyone on, had even gone toe to toe, sort of, with Gaara. But the thought of going against Kyuubi, scared him. The man was the definition of a devil. He was a demon that was born from hell's fires and set free on their world.

Shukaku would be the distraction to draw Kyuubi's attention when Naruto finally killed Gaara. Just the thought of throwing Shukaku to the wolves sent shivers down his back. He didn't want a replacement, didn't want to send a victim back to his tormentor to save his own ass. Even now, Sasuke was trying to think of another way to stop Gaara.

And Naruto's son. A boy that Naruto didn't even know about, didn't believe was real, but Sasuke knew that Shukaku spoke the truth. No one could lie with such conviction. The truth in his words, the fear in his eyes, lead Sasuke to believe that Naruto really did have a son. That somewhere out there was a boy made of Naruto's blood.

"Bell rang." Neji said as he tapped his arm, making Sasuke jump slightly. "Are you okay? I mean, with everything going on and stuff..."

Nodding, Sasuke followed his friend out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry for everything." Neji said suddenly, his voice low and tired, as they turned down the hallway that Kiba would be waiting in.

"Destiny and all," Sasuke said in answer. "That's what you believe in."

"But-"

"Just promise me you'll stay alive." Sasuke cut him off, facing Neji when he spotted Kiba by the doorway, his whole demeanor was frightening, his aura almost dark enough to see.

"Sas-"

"Promise me, Neji. Promise me right now."

"Okay." Neji said, feeling the panic urgency in Sasuke's voice. He felt like Sasuke was saying good-bye now. Like he'd never see him again. That the second he stepped outside with Kiba, got into his car and drove away, he'd disappear. "Sasuke-"

"Take care Neji." Sasuke stopped him again, moving toward Kiba. Once he passed the older man, Neji felt his knees buckle at the feral grin Kiba sent him. It wasn't flirty or sexy, it wasn't the grin that usually made Neji blush. This grin, it scared him.

"Sasuke!" he shouted, running after his friend when he got his barrings again. Pushing open the door, he screamed his name again, but Sasuke was already gone, his car disappearing around the corner.

}{

Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the road, but even then he had no idea where they were going. For all he knew, Kiba was driving him somewhere to kill him. The way his body guard sat in the driver seat, tense and waiting, looking as if he'd explode any second...

"He's following us." Kiba said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, turning his head to look out the back window, beliving it was Gaara.

"Your look alike." Kiba grinned sadisticly. His eyes screaming for blood, his hands trembling in anticipation.

"Sai?" Sasuke frowned, watching as Kiba pulled into an abandon lot and shut off the car. "Why would he-"

"Bitch got fried, tossed aside." Kiba chuckled coldly, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, licking his lips almost sexually. "Have you ever seen a man bleed to death? Their blood falling like soothing rain on a window panel? Their hearts beating like a fading drum? Their eyes losing life? Have you ever touched someone, held them in your arms as all warmth left their bodies?" Kiba asked, locking his gaze with Sasuke's wide eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Why are you saying this?" Sasuke whispered softly, feeling his pulse fluttering like crazy within him. His blood froze at just Kiba's words, at the loving way he said them. He had known that Kiba was like Gaara, a killer in their world. But seeing Kiba like this, hell, Sasuke wasn't sure who to be more afraid of at this moment.

"Because the dog has come to play," Kiba grinned, lust taking over his features as he looked into the mirror again, seeing the car parked right behind him, a door opening.

"Kiba-"

"Akamaru." he corrected, opening his own door and getting out. "Sasuke?"

"...yes?" Sasuke got out, his throat completely dry as he turned to see Sai moving toward them, screaming Sasuke's name in anger as he cried, his words making no sense beyond his name and Naruto's own.

"Run." was all Kiba said before gently shutting the door.

Not waiting to be told twice, Sasuke jumped into the driver's seat and took off, speeding out of the lot as fast as the car would go. Never once looking back. The fear making anything but getting to Naruto impossible to understand.

}{

"Speak," the man on the other end said firmly, leaving no room to ignore him.

"Father," Gaara whispered quietly into the phone, smirking as he saw the car he had been waiting for pull into the _Warehouse_ lot, the young raven running inside the building. Without waiting for a reply, he placed the phone on his seat, knowing his father would track him here, would be here in minutes even.

No longer would he wait. He was needed by Naruto's side and Sasuke had to leave. "Wait for me, Naruto." he said getting out of the car and heading toward the front door. When Kisame spotted him, Gaara wasted little time, his gun lifting and firing before Kisame could open his mouth. The crowd that gathered at the door started screaming and running for cover. But to him, they were invisible, they were nothing.

Not even bothering to look back, he moved toward the top, kicking the door open without pausing. He moved with nice even steps, at the next door, he grinned. Finally he was coming home.

**A/N: not my best chapter, possibly my worst, but I am getting bored of this story. It just keeps going and going and I want it to end, so that's what I'm going to do. By force if I have to, which is the case cause it's not ending on it's own.**


End file.
